Demon Traits
by Mistress Nahemah
Summary: COMPLETE! Demons mingle with humans, constantly hunting them, causing them to be enemies. Can love concure the differences? Rated for violence in later chapters, maybe some sexual tension. YA pairings. Some HT
1. Trait One Cautious

Hey, guys. this is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm used to mediaminer, but i think it's time for a change. at least I remember my password for fanfiction.net. I have to keep looking back at the welcome email from m.m, just to know my password. Oi.   
  
Alrightie. This is an AU, so off course, some characters are OOC. Actually, I've only read like one chapter of Shaman King, and seen two episodes. After reading this, could you review and tell me about a few of the characters before I put them in here? Thank ye kindly.  
  
Oh yeah. Me no own Shaman King, but I kidnap Horo Horo! He in closet right now! I go after Yoh next! ~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
  
Manta looked up from the horror book he was reading. He found himself in front of a cemetery, with a lone tree in the middle. The midget squinted. Was that a person leaning against the tree?  
  
As if on cue, the figure stood up. "Hey," came a masculine voice. In the moonlight, Manta got a good look at the speaker. He was wearing a shirt that exposed all of his chest and stomach, a strange necklace, and had brown hair and eyes. Some orange headphones were perched on his head.   
  
"What are you doing in a cemetery?" Manta asked. The horror book was making him jittery. But he also felt true fear, slightly. As if his instincts told him to steer clear of this boy.   
  
"Just hanging. Wanna hang with me?" The boy asked. Manta tried to find the words to tell this boy to bug off, and stop hanging in cemeteries, but his voice was lost. He felt himself nodding despite himself. The boy smiled slyly. "Cool. Come on up."  
  
"But it's a cemetery!" Manta said, finally finding his voice. "You can't just lounge where people are buried!"  
  
"Come on, it's not like some zombies are gonna pop out and attack us for sitting above them. Zombies are the least of your worries."  
  
Manta searched his brain for another argument, but before he could think of one, he found himself standing next to the boy. Whoa, was his body acting without it's brain today?  
  
"Whatcha reading?" The boy said, taking Manta's book from his hands. He opened a page and read it aloud. "'Demons come in two forms, ones that look like some manner of beasts, or those that resemble humans. The ones that look like beasts don't appear often, and live in special places of the world. They do not attack humans unless the victim strays onto it's territory. Demons that resemble humans are much more dangerous. They can hide their true forms easily, and mingle with humans. They are merciless predators, killing anyone they please. Their true forms are only slightly different from humans; large fangs that will not fit in the mouth, claws, and maybe some eye variation. But generally, they stick to their human form.'" The boy chuckled, leaning back against the tree. "Man, it would be cool to have claws and fangs. You could go right up to somebody and say 'Grr, I'm a demon,' and they'll either run and scream in fright or tell you to quit playing games and go do your homework."  
  
Manta had to smile. Maybe this boy wasn't so evil. "I think that as a demon, one should try not to bestow fear on someone."  
  
"Like leading them into a false sense of security?"  
  
"No, more like trying to become a human's friend. I mean, they don't need to kill, do they?"  
  
"I don't think that's too accurate," The boy said, winding up for a lecture. "Don't you think demons would be accepted if they didn't devour humans? It's probably a life or death thing; demons need to eat human flesh to survive."  
  
"That's what hamburger's are for."  
  
"I said human flesh, not cow meat." The boy looked as if he was considering something. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat some other form of meat."  
  
Manta stared at the boy. He was actually pretty cool, kind of understanding in a way. More in tune to nature and the human brain. Thoughtful, yeah, that was the word. Manta took the book back. "But wait. It says here that 'while demons can live off of other meats, they find the most pleasure in humans."  
  
"I get it," the boy said. "It's like a favorite meat, passed down from ancestors. Eventually, every demon became gourmets."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Yeah. But how do you identify a demon?"  
  
"Well, it said that they are impossible to determine from a real human. I guess if you get caught by one, you're just an unlucky fool."  
  
"Heh, I guess so."  
  
Manta glanced at the boy. He actually had a lot of interest in demons. Maybe... maybe he was a demon exterminator! Manta had read a lot about them. They hunted demons, and killed them. Most had to be priests or priestesses, though. And spiritual powers weren't something that could be taught, you had to born with them. Manta almost squealed with glee. A real priest or monk right next to him!   
  
The boy noticed Manta's strangely gleeful expression. "Hey, dude, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" He sounded too happy for the boy's liking. "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Asukara. Yoh Asukara. (A/N:Did I spell that right? If not, please bare with me.)   
  
"I'm Manta! Nice to meet you!" The midget extended his hand, and Yoh took it slowly. To much trust. What could the little one be thinking?  
  
"It's actually not all that nice, Manta."  
  
The little person looked up at Yoh with confusion written all over his face. "Why not?"  
  
Ah, he was just so trusting! Yoh didn't know if he could tell Manta the truth. Yoh mentally shook his head. A moment of weakness was all an opponent needed to take the advantage in a battle.  
  
"Yo, Yoh (A/n: I've always wanted to say that! "Yo, Yoh!"), are you alright? Why isn't it nice for me to meet you?"  
  
"Ah, it's not that simple."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"I'm a demon, okay?"  
  
~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
Sorry, that was a really bad ended. But never fear! Yoh is a good person... sort of... in the way I thought out my story. Anna does make an appearance, yet she's out of character, big time! I mean, she's still cold and everything, but she doesn't act like herself, if that makes any sense. (If it does, please tell me, cause I have no idea what it means)  
  
Horo: Are you gonna get me in this story? Akina: Ack! How did you get out of your bounds? Horo: I'm the magnificent Horo Horo! I can do anything! Akina: Quick, hide, I don't want the cops to see you, they'll take you away from me! Horo: Good, I can loose this idiot. Akina: Who are you calling an idiot?!?!? *pulled out double katana's, along with throwing knifes and tons of explosives* Horo: *gulp* Alright, I'll go back to the closet now... *runs off* Akina: Yeah, that's what I thought! Heheh, the only way to keep a man is by force, and pure intimidation! Please review, or I'll come after you like I did Horo Horo. Trust me, I know where you live... 


	2. Trait Two Possessive

Akina: Oh, Horo Horo? Horo: *nervous* What? Akina: I'm gonna send you on a mission! Horo: And what sort of mission is this? Akina: You're gonna kidnap Yoh for me! Horo: You're kidding me. Akina: *shoves Horo Horo into the story* Go Horo GO!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, okay? Stop pressuring me!!!  
  
_____________ (Ha! a different one each chapter)  
  
"You're a what?"  
  
Yoh looked slightly guilty. "A demon. Why did you think I was so interested in what a human wrote about demons?" He indicated the book. Manta looked down at the book in his hands. It was actually pretty old. Maybe when demons were more pronounced...?  
  
"So, all this time, I've been conversing with a man eating monster!" Manta yelled at the top of his lungs. Yoh winced. Any more of this and he would have to shut the midget up. And that would not be a pleasant experience.   
  
"Manta, could you try to be quiet? I mean, I'm not sure I like broadcasting the fact that I'm a demon to the world."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! I'm gonna be lunch meat! Leftovers! Breakfast!"  
  
Finally, Yoh's patience broke. He let go off his disguise, bearing his fangs. He flashed his claws in Manta's face. "Shut up!" Manta was immediately quiet, except for a few whimpers. Yoh leaned back, once again hiding his fangs and claws. He started muttering something that had the words 'stupid' and humans.' "Listen, I'm not hungry now, okay? Besides, don't you trust me enough?"  
  
Manta feared saying the wrong thing. This was a human devouring demon. One wrong word, and he could have his life ended right then and there. Yoh must have sensed Manta's discomfort. He sighed, standing up. He looked at something a little ways away. Manta recovered (very) slightly from his fear, to look at what the evil (his thoughts) demon was looking at. There was a girl walking on the sidewalk. Manta shuddered. Don't tell me, he thought, that he's after this girl!  
  
"Hey," Yoh said, breaking Manta's thoughts. "Do you her?"  
  
Manta took a closer look at the girl. "Huh, that looks like..."  
  
"Looks like who?"  
  
"She's a girl in my class, named Anna. She's really quiet, kinda harsh, too. I remember she broke three unlucky guy's hearts brutally last year. To bad. She's really pretty."  
  
"I see."  
  
Manta looked at Yoh, terror in his eyes. "Please! Whatever she did wasn't here fault! Just because she's a cold hearted-"  
  
But Yoh didn't listen. Actually, he wasn't there (don't you hate when that happens?). Manta looked around for the demon, then caught sight of him stalking Anna. "Oh no," Manta whispered to himself. He made to get up, when a cold hand grasped his ankle. He slowly turned around, only to see a translucent being staring back at him with cold eyes.   
  
"You will not interfere with Master Yoh's plans."  
  
"Who... what are you?"  
  
"That is not your concern. What you need to worry about is what I will do if you make another sound." The being twisted Manta's skin, causing him to wince. But he didn't utter one sound. Intimidation is a good weapon to have (amen).  
  
________________  
  
Anna was aware that someone was following her, yet she didn't pay any attention to him. As long as he didn't attack her or anything, he wasn't a problem. Besides, he felt weak, young. She'd be able to take him any day of the week (and twice on Thursdays).  
  
"It's Anna, right?"  
  
She stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"A little birdie told me." (In the background, Manta barely holds in his screams of terror ^_^)  
  
"A spy, I see. So they finally got someone after me."  
  
The demon looked confused. "Why would someone need to spy on you? What have you done?"  
  
Anna mentally kicked herself. Oh great, now this demon would have someone trail her, just because she let her tongue slip. But she didn't show any emotion whatsoever on her face. "Why are you following me?"  
  
The demon smiled. "Because I want to." He took one step closer to Anna, yet she payed no heed to it. He was still pretty far away.  
  
"Tell the truth."  
  
"I am." He chuckled, taking another step. Anna began to get nervous, but she didn't show it.  
  
"No, you're lying."  
  
"What would I gain from lying to you?" The demon was now right in front of Anna. She took a step backwards despite herself.  
  
"Money, power, I can name so many things that it's not funny."  
  
"I have no need for money, and I have more than enough power. About those other, unspoken things, I bet I have them, or don't need them."  
  
"So why are you following me?"  
  
Before she could react, the demon leaned in and kissed her. Just as she was about to regain her composure and slap him silly (A/N: like I would do), he pulled away, smiling.   
  
"Because you look like someone I used to know."  
  
With those words, the demon disappeared, back to the cemetery hill. Anna was frozen in one spot. She reached one finger to her lips, then, in a ferocious move, wiped her lips on the back of her palm. "Gross. I let a demon, of all creatures, kiss me. I need more training," she muttered to herself, continuing on her way."  
  
_________________________________(whoa! got a bit happy there)  
  
Manta had tears streaming down his cheeks. The being was not only putting his ankle in intense pain, but sending cold shivers up his spine. It was impossible to escape the death grip.  
  
Yoh stepped out of nowhere. "Amidamaru, let go of him." The ghost obeyed, sending cold dagger glares at Manta. "You didn't have to hurt him so much."  
  
"He was planning to interfere with you and Elizabeth, Master Yoh."  
  
Yoh laughed. "She isn't Elizabeth, Amidamaru. Oh, no, she's something more."  
  
__________________  
  
Hee hee. Please don't hate me. It's just a lure so you'll read more of my story! I mean, you won't be able to sleep without thinking, "Man, I wonder who Elizabeth was?" or "Why did Anna know Yoh was a demon?"  
  
Horo: You're terrible. Akina: Thank you. So did you get what I asked you to? Horo: *nervous* ...no Akina: *smiles* well, I guess you'll have to be punished now, won't you *pulls out whip* Horo: Please! Mercy!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Trait Three Generous

Akina: So, tell me, Horo, are you gonna get Yoh this chapter? Horo: Yes mistress. Akina: AHAHAHAHA! It seems my evil brainwashing machine has worked. Now, go Horo, and capture Yoh for me! Oh, by the way, be prepared to make an entrance in this story, okay? Horo: Yes, mistress. I own Shaman King! Yeah, that's right, you heard me! I own Shaman King, and every character involved with it!!!!!!! Just kidding... that is just a fantasy of mine...  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$ (money... drool...)  
  
Manta shivered as he went to school the next day. He couldn't get the image of the demon and that ghost out of his head. He was scarred for life. Just then, the first bell rang, causing Manta to shriek. He had never been late to class before! Cursing demons, he ran inside as fast as his little legs could carry him. (snort)  
  
Yoh entered the schoolyard just as Manta stepped inside the building. "So this is a human school, huh? Not so impressive. I don't see why pups are intimidated by it (intimidation... nice)." He leisurely made his way inside the building.  
  
Anna fiddled with her pencil, waiting for roll call. She couldn't get that evil (her thoughts) demon out of her mind. How dare he kiss her! She was practically steaming at the ears. The teacher had just opened her roll book when the door opened. Anna glanced at the newcomer with little interest, then did a quick double take. It was that demon! How dare he make an appearance at a human school! Didn't he know that even the most ignorant human can feel the weakest demon's power?  
  
"Ah, you must be Mister Asakura!" said the teacher, visibly sweating. The demon noticed this, and it's energy, way more enormous than it had been the other night, dialed down. Anna had second thoughts about how young this one could be. "Please, come to the front of the class room and introduce yourself."  
  
Manta was frozen. No way was the demon in his class. Why? WHY?????, he asked the gods. Why did I have to be cursed with this life?  
  
"My name's Asakura Yoh. I'm sixteen, and I just moved to Tokyo from Nerima. I like horror stories and soccer."  
  
He's older than just sixteen, Anna thought. He's at least 300 if he has that kind of power.   
  
"Well, Mister Asakura, there is an empty seat next to Miss Kyoyama." The teacher pointed to Anna. Yoh followed her point, his eyes settling on Anna. They showed no sign of recognition or emotion. He made his way to the seat next to Anna, and, flopping his books down, sat down, all without saying a word to Anna. She felt a surge of quick anger. How dare he kiss her, then not say a word to her at all!   
  
She shook her head. She was not going to get worked up on some demon that goes around kissing random people.  
  
"Now, on to roll."  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
The rest of the school day went by with hardly any other special events. Anna kept shooting Yoh glances, and whenever he caught her staring, she quickly changed the look to a glare, which he ignored.   
  
As everyone walked outside, Anna stayed in the room. Yoh waited outside for her, but when she didn't come out, he slipped inside. She was fiddling with a bracelet. Yoh stood behind her, watching the bracelet. It had some inscriptions on it, that he recognized as words of binding. So, he thought. She's a priestess.   
  
"What are you doing here after hours, Anna?"  
  
Anna jumped, clutching her bracelet. She relaxed slightly when she saw who it was, but didn't release her hold on the bracelet. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I'm curious."  
  
"I always stay after."  
  
"Don't your parents get worried about you?"  
  
Silence, then, "My parent's died when I was young."  
  
"I'm sorry." There was pure, genuine pity in his voice.  
  
Anna glared at him. "I don't need your pity."  
  
"Then you won't have it."  
  
She was shocked by this answer. Was he playing games with her? He was smiling gently. Anna sighed, and turned back to the bracelet. "I first found out I was a priestess when I was ten. My parents had already died by then. There was a demon, that attacked me, and I screamed, and when I opened my eyes, he was dead. I has read about priestesses in a book, and I knew that the coming of power for on is fatal for all demons. After that, my powers just grew."  
  
"I see. It must have been hard without your parents."  
  
"It was." There was a comfortable silence between them, when Anna realized what she had done. She had acted familiar with a demon, not to mention revealed the prospect that she was a hunter. Well, he probably already knew, but it was never good to openly broadcast that kind of fact. "There is nothing between us, you know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's a stupid question. 1) I'm human, you're a demon 2) I'm a demon exterminator, you're a demon 3) I hate demons, you're a demon. Anything else?"  
  
"Um, you're too young, I'm too old?"  
  
Anna looked up at him. "How old are you, anyways?"  
  
"534 this year."  
  
"Yeah, you're way too old."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Well, Anna, it's late. How about I treat you and Manta to dinner?" Manta jumped from his hiding place behind the door. Well, of course, Yoh was a demon. A duh he'd sense him. He scratched his head nervously. "Uh, hi Anna, uh, Yoh, um, sir."  
  
Yoh grinned. "No sir, please."  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
Anna frowned. "I'm not sure I'd like to be treated to dinner by a man eating demon. Who knows what your diet consists of."  
  
He laughed. "Trust me, my friend owns this restaurant that you'll enjoy. Trust me, you won't be disgusted. Unless, ramen isn't your favorite food." He smiled at the two innocently. "Come on, I'm sure he'll love having company!"  
  
"Something about that doesn't sound to good," Anna muttered. Of course, Yoh heard her, being a demon and all.  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
"This is the place," Yoh said, smiling as if he'd achieved something great. Manta had the willies, and even Anna was slightly nervous. They had just gone through some of the worst parts of the city, and she had found out about some demons she didn't even know lived in Tokyo. Not to mention the shack in front of them was highly suspicious, including that broken window right there, the lack of lights from the window, that shady figure leaning against the building...  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Yoh steered the two humans through the restaurant. A bunch of demons looked up from their meals (you don't want to know what they were eating), confused at the sight of a considerably powerful demon bringing in live prey, but decided that he'll eat them eventually. Yoh sat the two at the counter, and leaped across. "Hey, Horo Horo!"  
  
"What?" Came a voice. A boy, who looked slightly older than Yoh with light blue hair stepped from behind a curtain. He immediately smiled. "Yoh Asakura! What brings you to my humble restaurant?"  
  
"Ah, just looking for something to eat. Got anything for mortal congestion?"  
  
"Um, traditional ramen, sushi, I'm pretty sure we have some hamburger meat in the back... yep, that's eat. Sorry 'bout the selection, don't get humans much as customers."  
  
"Um, ramen...please," Manta said nervously. He didn't like the fact that he was in a demon restaurant with demons eating god knows what around him!  
  
"Sushi."  
  
Manta stared wide-eyed at the girl next to him. She ordered something raw, surrounded by demons?   
  
"One hamburger, tray of sushi. And you, Yoh?"  
  
Both humans stared at their demon 'friend (coughenemycough)'. oh shook his head. "Naw, not hungry. I'll just take something to drink."  
  
"Gotcha." Horo yelled something into the back, then leaned on the counter. "Well, this is a first, Asakura." He looked at Anna and Manta. "First time you've brought humans in here."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, nothing's wrong with it. It's just, unusual."  
  
"Well, the only reason humans stopped coming was because demon exterminators became scarce." Was in just Manta, or did the room become quiet when Yoh said 'demon exterminators'? Did demons truly fear these exterminators so much that their name causes everyone to turn and look?  
  
Anna snorted. "They aren't scarce these days. Trust me. It's probably the fact that so many unworthy demons stay in this town. Go to places like Nerima, Kyoto, or Osaka, and you'll find demons worth your time there."  
  
"True, true, little missy," Horo said, smiling. "I guess you don't find demons like that in Tokyo. Of course, there are your random powerhouses." Right then he coughed, and Anna thought she heard a word in there, but she couldn't understand it. Yoh shot Horo a glare, though, before returning to his usual cheerful attitude.   
  
"Food up!"  
  
Horo Horo went back into the curtain, and came out with a tray. He had a huge smile on his face. "Here you go!"  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
I'm to tired to start an argument with Horo. Let me give you the plot though. He didn't get Yoh, and my brainwashing machine fell off of him. This was supposed to be shorter, but my internet wasn't working, so I just said, "Well, hell, I'll keep writing." That was exhausting. It took me three times it usually does to write a chapter. I wrote the first two in a span of maybe, one and a half hours? See how long this one took me? Oi, I think I'll go to sleep now........zzzzzzzz.......... 


	4. Trait Four Annoying

Akina: Oh man... I'm about to get my hair redone, and I skipped breakfast, it's time for lunch, I'm tired, and I'm in misery. Horo: Serves you right for kidnapping me. Akina: Shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Horo: So I can leave and never come back? Akina: Go ahead. You're eating up all my food anyway, you glutton. Horo: Yahoo! Free! *doesn't notice collar and leash that I have on him*  
  
I don't own Shaman King. There, you happy?  
  
Oh, I just read my email. Thank you, Aya83! I feel inspired! So much energy! Must write! Continue for Aya83 (you're name's pretty. Why didn't I think of that?) z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z (reflects my mood right now)  
  
Manta stared at the tray. Why did he order a hamburger? It probably wasn't even beef. More like some meat he didn't want to eat. Roasted liver... fried tongue... sautŽ heart...  
  
"Let's see, hamburger for the short one, sushi for the missy, and something to drink for Yoh."  
  
The midget stared at the hamburger. It looked good, steam rising, spices visible, tender meat. His mouth started watering. Anna broke apart her chopsticks, and picked up some sushi. She ate it, like it was from a normal restaurant. But she was wary. She was an exterminator. It was likely that the food was poisoned.   
  
Yoh had a see through beer bottle, with a clear liquid inside of it. He popped the cork, and took a long drink. "Ah man, Horo, you have to tell me where you get this stuff."  
  
"And ruin my business? No way!"  
  
"Come on, it's just me."  
  
"No way."  
  
Yoh grumbled, taking another long draft. Anna looked at the bottle. "What is that?"  
  
Swallowed, then. "What's what?"  
  
"What you're drinking?"  
  
"That my friend," Horo proudly interrupted. "This is my one and only, hand made bottle of demon sake! Made with the finest ingredients in the world, this thing brings demons from all points of the earth spilling into my restaurant!"  
  
Anna looked around. "I don't see any demons spilling in here."  
  
Horo froze, sweating a bit. "Ur, heheh, that's because, um, they're all on vacation, yeah, that's right! They're having too much fun in the sun right now to personally come in here to enjoy, but I assure you, wherever they are, they're drinking Horo Horo's original Angel Wings!"  
  
Silence. Yoh finished the bottle in record time. "Don't listen to him. He's crazy."  
  
"Like all of you demons are," Manta (A/N: Ha, forgot he was there, didn't yah?) said under his breath. Yoh glanced at him, causing the midget to cringe.   
  
"You haven't eaten much of your hamburger, Manta. What, not hungry or something?"  
  
"Um, no, I'm not! I had a big lunch, you see? Ha ha!" Manta finished nervously. Yoh shrugged.   
  
"Waste not want not." He took the hamburger and bit into it.  
  
"Hey, Yoh, have you heard the latest news?" Horo dropped his voice to barely above a whisper.   
  
"Depends on what news we're talking about."  
  
"Some demons over in Nerima are thinking about causing an uprising. Says demons have lived in the shadows of humans for way to long. Already ten people, both demons and humans, have been killed."  
  
"I see. Don't they realize that exterminators still exist, even if they are rare?"  
  
"That's the thing. Three of someone like me can easily overpower one of them. You could probably face the whole population by yourself."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"What I'm saying is, humans don't stand a chance against the demons. Given that information, would you join the uprising?"  
  
Anna watched Yoh closely. His answer could effect their (very) slight friendship. She was already shocked at the fact the Yoh could probably wipe the floor with her given the chance. He didn't seem to have that much power when he came into the classroom today, even though it was a considerably large amount. Was he dialing his power down even more?  
  
"There's nothing in it for me, Horo Horo. I don't do things like kill innocent people just for the heck of it. I don't even like to do it when I need to."  
  
Horo smirked. "That's what I thought you'd say. Of course, go back maybe three hundred years ago and things would be different, hm?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Don't maybe me, Yoh Asakura. I was there."  
  
"What was he like three hundred years ago, Horo?" Anna asked, trying to look as innocent as possible for an expressionless person. Even Manta (A/N: Forgot he was there again, huh?) had shown some interest in the conversation. He wanted to know if he should just give up on life right then and there; if demons would take over earth, what's the point in living?  
  
"Ah, that's not my place to say, Missy. You'll have to ask him." He nodded towards Yoh, who looked bored.   
  
"Yoh? What were you like three hundred years ago?" Anna asked him, surprising him a bit. Where did she get the courage?  
  
"What does it matter? It was then, not now. And now is what's important."  
  
The exterminator was disappointed with that answer, enough that she became angry. "Yoh Asakura, I want to know before I even start to become friends with you. I don't want to be an ally to someone who keeps secrets. Tell me now, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" Yoh had a playful smile on his face, but it was enough to remind Anna of her place. She was surrounded by demons, and was getting ready to threaten someone much more powerful than she. She growled, then turned back to her sushi. Groaning in frustration, she stood up.   
  
"I'm going home." With that, she walked right out, glaring at any demon who happened to even look at her. Horo winced.  
  
"Good job, Yoh. You've angered one of the most powerful exterminators alive."  
  
Yoh laughed, standing up from his leaning position against the bar. "I know. Trust me, Horo, I know."  
  
z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z  
  
Anna stormed into her apartment. How dare he how dare he how dare he!!!! Making fun of her like that! Oh, she just wanted to (Fill in the blank here, all you happy readers)!  
  
No, that wasn't a good enough punishment. He was a demon, remember? He could withstand something like that (except for all you people that said "Kick him in the nuts!" Alas, the male population of every species has their weak points. That makes it more fun for us girls, right? ^_^).   
  
Anna collapsed onto her small bed, hugging her pillow. He was such a jerk. First he stalked her, then he kissed her, then he had the nerve to move into her class, and on top of that, he invited her to dinner and insulted her! Never associate with demons, that was one of the rules of life!   
  
She looked up to a tap on her window. Sighing, she stood and opened it, only to be staring in the face of, guess who?  
  
"You alright?" The demon asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"As the lady wishes." Yoh disappeared from sight, causing Anna to blink. One second he was there, the next...  
  
She humphed, closing the window. She turned around, and almost ran into Yoh. She scowled at him. "Do you enjoy pestering me like this?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I do!" Yoh answered, innocence written on his face.   
  
"Why, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you look cute when you get all mad?" He tapped the tip of her nose, causing her to blush despite herself. "Or maybe it's because that blush is so becoming to you?"  
  
"Yoh, get out of my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yoh, just get out!"  
  
"You're scared." Yoh chuckled. "You're scared of what would happen if you fell in love with me."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I am scared, okay? Now just get out!"  
  
He brushed his lips against hers, then pulled away, smiling. "As you wish, my dear." He disappeared out of the window, leaving Anna to herself. She was frozen in the same position she had been in when Yoh kissed her, before she crumpled to the floor. It had felt good. Both times, she had enjoyed it when Yoh kissed her. She let all of her emotional walls fall, and erupted into tears.  
  
"Damn you, Yoh Asakura."  
  
z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z  
  
Oi, that was exhausting. It's harder to write stories than I realized. No wonder most people take so long to update. Like I've been reading this one that hasn't updated in about two weeks... Don't you hate it in stories when Anna is all bossing Yoh around? I mean, she's a strong women (go ahead, sister!), but Yoh's a good guy. So, I finally decided that it was time for payback. Now it's Yoh pulling the punches! Horo: At least I'm not a bad guy. Akina: Yeah, I was gonna make you good in this one. Well, as good as a demon gets. Horo: But Yoh is scary! He's all secretive... Akina: Hey, like I said, it's time for a shift in the balance of power. Anna, no, Yoh, yes! Alright. Please review, like my buddy, Aya83 has. 


	5. Trait Five Motherly

I decided to have a minimum of two chapters a day. I feel this will be a long story, and I don't want to keep my adoring fans waiting. (Total: 1, and I take pride in my one reviewer! Go ahead Aya83! I'm still worshipping you!) Horo: Fans? More like enemies. Akina: With enemies like that, who needs friends? Horo: Hey, that was unfair! Akina: Just get in that story. * turns music up loud, ignoring Horo *  
  
*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^  
  
Anna walked to school, holding her bag in front of her. The day was overcast, the clouds heavy with rain yet to come. She sighed, dreading every step she took to the cursed building. Not only was that-that thing in her class, it said next to her!   
  
"Hey, Anna!"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
He ran up to the blonde, smiling. The smile faded as he saw how sad she was. "Anna? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't try to hide it, Anna, I can tell. What's got you so upset?" He placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
  
"It's nothing, Yoh! Now just leave me alone!" She moved from under his hand and ran the rest of the way to school. She knew it was useless, though. Yoh was a demon, for Christ's sake! He could easily just blink and be right next to her when she stopped running.   
  
So she didn't stop. She ran right past the school, dropping her books at the gate so they wouldn't bother her. Anna knew she was being stupid. She didn't have anyone to go to. Running wasn't going to make anything easier. But she ran nonetheless.   
  
*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^  
  
"Hey, Manta?"  
  
The midget looked up at the demon. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen Anna? I saw her thing morning, but she ran away. I found her books by the school gate."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yoh. Haven't seen her."  
  
Yoh cursed under his breath. "I'm going to find her, Manta. Tell the teacher that I don't feel well."  
  
"O-okay." Manta watched as the demon stormed out of the classroom. Lying to a teacher... Manta shivered. That was the worst punishment possible. But there had been no chance at trying to reason with Yoh. Manta shrugged. If he got caught, Manta would just say that Yoh had made him say it, then let the demon take care of his own business.  
  
*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^  
  
Anna knocked on the door of a homey looking house. A woman a few years older than the blonde opened the door, gasping at what she saw. "Oh, you poor dear! Come in, and we'll get you warmed up!"  
  
She stepped into the house, and the woman ushered her to a couch. Anna sat down, totally exhausted. She had been running for three hours straight. To make it worse, the clouds had decided to release their load on top of her head. The woman gave her a fluffy pink towel, which the exterminator accepted eagerly.   
  
"So," the woman said, handing the soaked girl a mug of hot chocolate. "Would you mind telling me why you're not in school, but sitting here soaked and tired on my couch?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just stressed out about someone."  
  
"Who could have caused such trauma?"  
  
She shook her head. The woman probably didn't even know the demon. "Stupid Yoh..." she muttered under her breath, but of course, as fate would have it, the woman heard.  
  
"Yoh? You couldn't be talking about Yoh Asakura, could you?"  
  
Anna stared in surprise at the woman. "Um, yeah, I am."  
  
The woman frowned, getting up to go into the kitchen that was just a ways away. "What has that little rascal done now? I swear, he always gets into trouble. Now he's pestering a perfectly innocent girl, why I never!"  
  
"Um, you know Yoh (hey, that rhymes!)?"  
  
"Oh, he's my mate's friend. Both of them, always in trouble." She giggled girlishly. "But, I guess that's what's so lovable about them!"  
  
"Your mate?" Anna blinked, before realization hit her. She was a demon! Feeling disgusted with herself, she leaned back into the couch. "Are demons everywhere in this town?"  
  
"Pretty much, dearie. Not as powerful as where Yoh came from, but the population is actually quite large. I'm guessing you must be that demon exterminator my mate told me about last night?"  
  
"Depends on who your mate is."  
  
"Ah, yes, exterminators are pretty common here. Hundreds of males could have told their mates about one, couldn't they?" She laughed. "I'm talking about Horo Horo. Does that ring a bell?"  
  
Anna gaped at the woman. This sweet, motherly demon (ha) was a rustic, trickster's mate?   
  
Everything is possible.  
  
"Yes, I know Horo Horo. He never said anything about having a mate."  
  
"Well, it's not like he can just say 'Hello, I have a mate.' That would be very odd."  
  
Anna smiled. "I guess."  
  
She put a tray with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (yum. I'm hungry now) in front of Anna, which she eagerly dug into. "My name's Tamao, Anna. Now," she sat next to the blonde. "Tell me what Yoh did to you."  
  
Anna hesitated, then spilled everything to the motherly demon. Tamao nodded, listening to her troubles. At the end, she shook her head. "You mustn't be to mad at Yoh. I guess it's been a while since he's taken an interest in a woman. I always found it strange that he went for human girls. Must be the human left in him."  
  
"Human in him? Yoh's part human?"  
  
Tamao put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I talked to much again! It's a bad habit of mine. No, Yoh isn't part human."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said nothing, Anna."  
  
"But-" Anna stopped, then sighed. The headstrong look on Tamao's face told her she wasn't going to get anymore information out of her than what she had just said.   
  
"Yoh used to have a mate. Did you know that, Anna?" The girl shook her head. "I remember her. It's uncanny, the way you resemble her. Maybe that's why he has such an interest in you. Ah, yes, dear Elizabeth. She was such a sweet girl. She had just started her college years, and was studying abroad in Nerima. Somehow or another, she ran into Yoh. It didn't shock her one bit to find out he was a demon. She thought it made him even better." Tamao sighed dreamily. "Horo and I were so happy for Yoh. See, Yoh had been having some troubles, you could say, and Elizabeth seemed to help him so much."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Tamao's expression turned from dreamy to depressed. "Her apartment caught on fire. Normally, fire isn't a problem for Yoh, him being a fire demon and all, but this was some priest's holy fire, that a demon couldn't breach. It was horrible, having to listen to her dying screams. By the time the fires died down, nothing was left of her but ashes." She sighed again. "That day, a part of Yoh died along with Elizabeth. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't socialize with anyone or anything. Eventually, he got better, but sometimes he would lapse into that sad, isolated Yoh that everyone hated to see."  
  
"Poor Yoh." Anna felt like she was on the verge of tears. "I never thought..."  
  
"But you look so much like Elizabeth. It probably takes all of Yoh's control not to sweep you up into his arms and-"  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tamao immediately put on a cheery mask and yelled, "Coming, coming!" She stood up from the couch. "Please excuse me, Anna. I'll be right back. Oh, my, a lot of guests today! I wonder if it's another poor girl?" She walked off.  
  
He had a mate, Anna thought. I bet he misses her a lot.  
  
She soon heard the sounds of voices in the foiler. One she thought she recognized. She stood, and went towards the foiler.   
  
"Yes, Anna is here, Yoh. How about I go get her for you?"  
  
Anna chose that time to enter the foiler (you know, speak of the devil). Yoh visibly relaxed when he saw her.   
  
"Anna! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"  
  
"Why were you looking for me? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah, running away in a bad mood and skipping school is a sure sign of responsibility."  
  
"Yoh, are you teasing me?"  
  
He thought for a bit. "Um, yeah, I think I am."  
  
Anna stared at him for a while, then smiled a rare smile. "You're an idiot, Yoh Asakura."   
  
"Why, thank you! (A/N: That would be my reaction)" He puffed up proudly. "You sure choose a good house to barge into. How did you know Tamao lived here?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't, Yoh. She didn't even know who I was!" Tamao pipped up.   
  
"What? So you just choose a random house and said, 'Huh, this one looks good'?"  
  
"I refuse to answer that."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Tamao, can I have something to eat? I'm starving. Didn't have any breakfast."  
  
"No breakfast!" Tamao switched into her mom-mode, pushing Yoh into the kitchen. "I'll fix you something to eat, don't you worry, Yoh!" She smiled at Anna. "Feel free to stay as long as you want, Anna. I love company!"  
  
"Thank you," Anna said, going back into the living room. She heard sounds of protest from the kitchen, then a motherly arguing voice. She smiled again. "Thank you."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Okay okay, I'm just kidding. Geez, you tough crowd. Horo: Uh, sorry to break it to ya, but I see no crowd. Akina: * ignoring him * the more I write this, the more I realize it's like Inuyasha. Priestess, exterminators, mates, oh, and we can't forget demons! a duh that's what inuyasha is about. Horo: You haven't said that you don't own inuyasha, so technically, people can still sue you. Akina: * gasps * oh no, you're right!!!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Trait Six Party Animals

You know, school is overrated. I don't see the point. If you know what you want to do, you should be able to decide if you want to go or not. Like me, I want to be an author. Yet I'm stuck in high school, man. That's cheap. Alright, on with the freaking story. At 6:30 in the morning, because of, you guessed it, school. I don't on Shaman King. This chapter(s) will contain alcohol, an underage drinker, and maybe some violence. I don't know, I haven't written it yet. Thank you, Aya83, for reviewing. You are the only reviewer I have so far. ^_^ I appreciate it, even though some readers don't like reviewing for a hard working sista! On with the story. T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
  
Anna picked at her sushi. Her appetite was gone. Maybe she was getting sick?  
  
"Hey Yoh. There's a bash tomorrow. You wanna come?" Horo handed Yoh what looked like a business card.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yoh took the card, skimming over it with his eyes. "I really don't see the point in bashes. It just a place were demons can get together, with all the violent fun." He turned to the blonde. "Anna, you wanna come?"  
  
"You're inviting me, of all people, to go to a bash?" Anna asked skeptically. Horo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Yoh, we're talking about someone who kills demons for a living."  
  
"It won't be a problem, trust me. As long as she doesn't, I don't know, kill the hosts, then I don't see what the problem is. Besides, it's good practice, knowing your way around a bash."  
  
"I don't think I'll every step into one, Yoh, thank you very much."  
  
"What happens if it's the only chance you have to find a certain victim?"  
  
Silence, then. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Then it's settled! I'll come and pick you up at your place around ten, okay?"  
  
T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Anna muttered to herself as she walked beside Yoh.  
  
"Hey, come on, Anna. Nothing's gonna happen as long as you're with me!" He put a protective (and slightly possessive) arm around her shoulders. Anna couldn't help but feel comforted by the action.   
  
"But, Yoh, I'm a human, going to a demon party."  
  
"You're with me," Yoh repeated, pulling out the card Horo Horo had given him. He started checking street numbers. "Horo is already going to be there."  
  
"What about Tamao?"  
  
"She tends to stay away from bashes like this. Can you see her partying all night?" Yoh added with a smirk.  
  
Anna smiled slightly. "How did you meet Horo Horo?"  
  
"Ah, we go way back. He, um, helped me with a problem, see."  
  
She looked up at him. "And what type of problem was this?"  
  
"A pretty big one."  
  
She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anymore info out of him tonight. She had learned not to back herself into corners like when they first met. Yoh smiled. "This is the place!"  
  
Anna looked at the house. It was pretty homey looking, just like all the rest of the houses on the street. One story, good sized house, was that a gnome in the yard right there? "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Yoh asked innocently.   
  
"It doesn't look, well, demon, if you know what I mean."  
  
Yoh grinned, hugging Anna slightly closer. "Then remind me to show you my place in Nerima. Now let's go in."  
  
T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
  
The first floor was relatively calm. A few demons were hanging around, drinking some booze, smokin' some joint, arguing the crap out of others... "Try not to listen to much to what these people say," Yoh said, dropping his voice so that only Anna could hear. His arm was still around her. "They'll try to play mind games with you."  
  
"I see. So this is a bash? Pretty uneventful looking, to me."  
  
Yoh smirked. "We're only on the tip of the iceberg, Anna. The first floor is mainly a front, so no one will come snooping around, right?"  
  
"Why would you need someone snooping around?"  
  
He chuckled. "Parties from hell get pretty out of control, Anna. But we won't go deep enough in, though. Maybe to the second and third floors, those seem pretty docile for a first timer like you."  
  
"Second and third? Yoh, this is a one story house. Unless it's just invisible, then-" She stopped as Yoh opened a door, revealing a flight of stairs, heading down.  
  
"After you, milady."  
  
Anna smiled. "Why, thank you, milord." She went down the stairs, followed closely by Yoh.   
  
"Stick with me at all times here, Anna. It's easy to get lost in the second floor."  
  
"I'm not some kid who needs protection, Yoh Asakura."  
  
"Well, in my case you are." He opened another door, and for a moment Anna was dazed from the blaring music and flashing lights. About a hundred demons were dancing to some music she hadn't heard before, but whatever it was, it sounded heinous. Yoh gently took her hand, pulling her into the room. "How about I get us a couple of drinks, Anna?"  
  
"I'm underage."  
  
"So was I when I had my first drink. Come on, I know you've been dying to taste some of Horo's wing."  
  
"So there you are!"  
  
The couple looked up to see the blue haired demon smirking at them. "I've been waiting forever, man! What took you so long?"  
  
"We had trouble finding the place."  
  
"We?" Anna repeated. "Should I mention, Horo Horo, that I know this town better than Yoh does, and yet he still wouldn't listen to me when I said we turn right on Sakura (A/N: cherry for all you japanese class dropouts) Street?"  
  
"Hey, I got us here, didn't I?" Yoh weakly tried to defend.  
  
Horo laughed. "You two certainly act like a couple. Sit down, stay awhile. I want to talk to you Yoh."  
  
Yoh nodded, and he pulled Anna along as he followed him. She growled in frustration, but didn't complain. See was in unfamiliar territory, and she'd take every bit of help she got. Yoh sat down at a black leather cough, made for lounging in. Anna practically sank into it. Struggling, she managed to find a comfortable position that didn't consist of her slowly sinking into the leather. Horo Horo soon came with three drinks, handing one to Yoh and one to Anna. She took it without saying a word, but she didn't plan on drinking it. Like she'd drink before she was old enough.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Horo looked over his shoulder, checking for anyone spying on them. "They're coming for you (A/N; oh man that sounded bad. like some cheesy horror movie.) I just heard that those demons up in Nerima are looking for you."  
  
"I see." He took a sip from the cup, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Oh, man, what did they put in this? Ugh!"   
  
"Yoh! This is no time to be complaining about a stupid drink!" Anna said as she took the drink from his hands. "From what I heard, it sounds like some demons are after your life."  
  
But, alas, poor Yoh was gagging on the drink, and Horo had to hit his back to clear the air passages. Yoh sat panting, then he took both of the drinks from Anna and poured them into a nearby potted plant. "Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick..."  
  
"Oh, Yoh, stop complaining and get to business!"  
  
"I seriously don't feel good... I swear that stuff was spiked." He put a hand over his mouth.  
  
Horo put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Yoh, are you okay?"  
  
"NO."  
  
Anna and Yoh exchanged glances, then the blonde stood up. "Do you think some water will help?"  
  
"Maybe, but you really shouldn't venture off in during a-" You guessed it folks, Anna was already halfway across the room, heading towards the first floor.   
  
She stepped from the flight of the stairs, trying to find a way to the kitchen. There was a sink in that room! She ran towards it, and grabbing a cup from the open cupboard, she ran the water. When it was full, she turned around, almost running smack into a demon with bulging green eyes and red hair. Anna gasped, her arm immediately flying towards her binding bracelets. The girl giggled.   
  
"You might want to hurry to him. I don't think he's going to last to much longer. The poison is to strong, or is it to weak? A poison that is even the slightest bit off is more fatal that the perfect form sometimes. Will water work? Will it?"  
  
"It'll work alright," Anna growled. "It'll work enough to get you out of my face." She dumped the glass (it was pretty big) onto the demons head, causing her to gasp and shriek in terror.  
  
"Help! This exterminator is trying to destroy me!"  
  
Anna gasped, and realized her position. A demon exterminator. In a demon bash. With Yoh suffering from poison downstairs. Groaning, she filled the glass again, and pushed the demon out of the way, cooly walking to the stairs. A calm appearance in the face of danger always strikes fear in the hearts of the unworthy.   
  
"Someone get her!"  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T Alright, my first cliffhanger! And I'm not scared to admit it to my adoring fans (Total: 1) Please review!! 


	7. Trait Seven Dangerous

I just got back from school. Oh man, it's scary what a little snow will do. I was just out for maybe three days (the first day was already a holiday). They made us go to school two hours late on a Friday! That is a total waste of time! I woke up at the same time though, because I didn't do my homework Y_Y. I know, I'm supposed to be a good girl, but hey, I was sick for crying out loud. Horo: Lame excuse. Akina: You know, I'm tired of your smart-ass little comments. It's time to be punished, boondocks style. Horo: Boondocks? What the hell is that? Akina: Don't you read the paper? Horo: No Akina: Listen and listen well. You get on my nerves and you'll be getting in a world of hurt, because I'm from a town called "Whoopin' Horo's Narrow Behind," and I'm getting homesick. Aya83, you are the best! Two reviews. From you! No one else reads my stories, not even my friends. Sniff... I feel so... so betrayed.   
  
Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y  
  
Yoh sat panted, his hand over his mouth, and his eyes wide. Oh, man, it felt like someone was eating at his stomach! He groaned.   
  
"Demon's bane," Horo stated simply. "If it hasn't killed you now, it's not serious. Must be a small dosage."  
  
"But, gods, it hurts!"  
  
Horo smiled. "Well, that's what you get for drinking everything that comes in sight of you. I thought by now you would have learned to test your drinks first."  
  
"Like I would take around some little demon kid and have him or her taste my drinks before I drank them!"  
  
"Hey, it's your choice."  
  
Yoh was getting ready to respond when someone screamed. "It's a demon exterminator!"  
  
Yoh went pale. "Anna..."   
  
"No way! What could she have done that would reveal herself?" Horo Horo help Yoh to his feet. "She's such a-" He trailed off as Yoh fell to his knees.   
  
"Oh, man, Horo, just get her and get out of here. I'll leave when I feel better, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright, man?"  
  
"Yeah. Like you said, a little demon bane won't kill me. I'll just sit this one out, ok?"  
  
Horo nodded reluctantly. "If you say so..." He walked through the crowd of apprehensive demons, leaving Yoh by himself. It wasn't long before another demon walked up to him.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Yoh Asakura."  
  
Yoh looked up, glowering. "Ren Tao."  
  
"I'm glad you remember me. I came here on important business."  
  
"And I bet we're all dying to know what that important business is (insert sarcasm here)."  
  
Ren smirked. "Still as cheeky as ever. It's a wonder that you haven't actually tried to rip my throat to shreds already. Is there anything wrong, Yoh?"  
  
A low growl started in Yoh's throat. "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you, Yoh. I came with a proposition to make."  
  
"The answers no, I will never do whatever you want me to do!"  
  
"Are you really in a position to be saying that?"  
  
Yoh growled again. Ren always knew the right buttons to press when it came to making agreements between demons. "Just know that even weakened, I still have the strength to kill you."  
  
"Of course, Master Yoh." Ren bowed mockingly, receiving a snarl. "Would you do me the honor of letting me sit?"  
  
"You can stand."  
  
"Of course." Ren smiled. "Now, about that business deal. I am sure you're aware of the happenings in Nerima."  
  
"How those demons are making a mess of everything?"  
  
"A rebellion, so to speak, has turned from a mere idea to a bona fide action. Demons no longer want to hide in the shadows, Yoh Asakura. I know you feel it too, probably stronger than a lot of us."  
  
"The Blood Lust..." Yoh muttered. Ren nodded.  
  
"I understand you took part in the Blood Lust long ago, didn't you?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Continuing on, there are many good fighters on the team at the moment, but think of what it would be like if we had you, Yoh Asakura. The only name exterminators truly feared world wide. Imagine the terror that would fall on them when they find their worst nightmare has risen again from the ashes."  
  
"I have no need to bestow fear on anyone anymore, Ren Tao."  
  
Ren nodded. "A respectable, noble answer. Nauseating, but noble." Yoh growled, yet Ren ignored him. "Think, though, Yoh. There must be something you want in this world that you don't currently have. Maybe," he smirked. "Maybe that exterminator girl, hm?"  
  
Yoh looked up sharply. "Leave Anna out of this!"  
  
"So Anna is her name? She looks like your old mate, but it doesn't seem she has to much interest in you, Yoh. Was she acting cold, or was it just me?"  
  
"Anna doesn't express many emotions."  
  
"Ah, but I bet you urn to see her smile, truly smile, just for you, and you alone."  
  
When Yoh didn't respond, Ren smiled, resuming his airs. "I'll leave you with a week to think about my words, Master Yoh. I wish you a pleasant evening."   
  
He faded out, leaving a sorrowful and confused Yoh sitting there. Groaning in frustration, he pushed himself up, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach. It was less intense, but it was still there. "I really need to give up drinking," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the door. No one paid any heed to him; it merely looked like he had gotten beaten up on the third floor and was running away from shame.  
  
He strolled down the avenue, grumbling to himself, when a dark figure jumped in front of him.  
  
"Give me all your money!"  
  
Yoh snarled at the human. "You've chosen a really bad day to try to mug me, human." He let his fangs and claws appear, and the mugger stepped backwards in fear. Yoh smirked. "I wasn't going to feed for a while, but, you know, sometimes it just gets so tempting."  
  
"Please, spare me!"  
  
"To late for mercy, human. Your fate is decided."  
  
The human found himself backed up against a wall, with Yoh slowly advancing. "Mercy, please!"  
  
"Say goodbye."  
  
Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
Anna ran on down random streets, calling for the demon. She was really worried about him. He hadn't come back from the bash, as far as she knew. Anna grimaced at the thought that he could still be in pain from that poison he had... what had Horo called it? Demon bane? Even the strongest of demons couldn't fight demons bane. It was the ultimate weakness of all demons. She'd have to remember to get some whenever she didn't want to fight someone. "Yoh! Where are you?"  
  
The sound of a scream alerted her. It was a human male that had made that scream... Turning pale with fear and apprehension, she turned down a different street. She recognized it as the one the bash was held on. It was easy to see a pleasantly (sarcasm) beheaded man lying on the sidewalk, with various other pretty (more sarcasm) wounds on his body. The smell of blood was thick in the air, causing Anna's stomach to churn. She turned her eyes to the demon that had committed the murder. He, or she, was partially hidden in the shadows, and seemed to be staring right at her. Anna immediately armed herself with her beads (A/N: you know, the necklace thingie? I know how it works, so I'm gonna use it) and a bracelet. "No sudden moves, or I shall be forced to attack."  
  
The demon sighed, and his arm went up to his head to do something. His energy is pretty strong, Anna thought. It would take more than a single bracelet to defeat him. She took off another one, prayed it would be enough, and flung them at the demon. There was a sound of surprise, and a metallic "clang!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Anna said with confidence. "Now, tell me who you are, and why you killed this innocent man. I know for a fact that these aren't your hunting grounds, they're Yoh's."  
  
She gasped as her two bracelets were thrown to her feet. "Then I guess you know all the answers, huh?"  
  
Anna looked up. "Yoh?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's me. And unlike other stupid demons, I won't go willingly just because you know who I am." There was a hardness in his voice that Anna had never heard before. And a sadness...  
  
"Why'd you do it, Yoh? You told me that you don't like to eat humans anymore."  
  
"It's kinda like trying to stop cigarettes, you know what I mean? You get a craving, and then, whoosh, your self-control is gone. Besides, I was really pissed off, and this guy thought he could mug me."  
  
Anna was frozen. Her Yoh had committed murder, and was about to devour his victim... it was her duty to stop that from happening, but this was Yoh. She couldn't fight Yoh. He was much more powerful that she was, not to mention she l-l-loved him.   
  
That's were it had gone wrong. She was in love with a demon. She fell to her knees, feeling mentally unstable. "Anna, are you alright?" Yoh sounded concern, but, thankfully, he didn't move from his spot.   
  
"Yoh, how could you?" It started as a whisper- "How could you!" -then turned into a full fledged yell. Yoh merely stood there, bearing the weight of Anna's distress.   
  
The girl got up, and ran away, leaving Yoh again by himself. Oh, and the dead corpse. Can't forget him.  
  
Yoh hauled the body to the door of the house that had the bash. He set the body as upright as it could get. His fingers were covered in blood, yet he refused to lick it away. Instead he wrote some words on the door, then wiped the rest off on the guy's shirt. He then moved away, and headed to his house, not even trying to disguise the kill. Let someone else take care of it.  
  
Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y  
  
A demon opened the door to leave the bash, laughing at something that happened inside. The laughter turned to a shout of horror as the dead body fell against him. He stumbled backwards, and a hush went over the crowd. Ren Tao stepped up to read the words that were written on the door.  
  
"'Here is your answer, Ren.'" He smirked. "Good choice, Yoh. Very good choice."  
  
Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y  
  
Brrrr. You know I scared myself writing this? I made Yoh all to evil! He's not happy-go-lucky and innocent like he should be! He's like... non-happy- don't go- unlucky. Yeah. Something like that. It's kind like when you watch Luke battle with the Dark Side, you're like, "Luke, NOOO!! YOU CAN'T BE LIKE YOUR FATHER!" But since we have no idea in this story who Yoh's father is, we can't say that, can we? Horo: I like it. I'm the cool good guy in this story. And i've got a pretty big part. Akina: * sniffs from crying to much * you would. don't you care what happens to Anna and Yoh? Horo: Of course I care! It's just... I like the spotlight! How about you make a scene with me as the main person? Akina: * reluctant * Normally, I'd say no chance in hell, but you're so cute, so I'll see what I can do. Horo: Yahoo!  
  
Please review... if you can stand to talk to someone like me... 


	8. Trait Eight Historic

Oi, another day, another chapter. You see, the reason I throw out chapters so fast is because I have a lot of time on my hands. Cheerleading is over... what was that? That's right, I'm a cheerleader, and I may be picked for captain! Just because I can't walk and chew bubble gum at the same time doesn't mean I can't do the kicks and jumps while shouting on top of my lungs! Horo: I can't see you in a cheerleading uniform Akina: Oh, really? Well, imagine a beautiful girl with long red brown hair, bronze skin, long legs, and nice curves. That's me. Horo: You make yourself sound to good. Akina: C'mon, isn't it attractive though? Horo: ...I guess... On with the story!  
  
`_,`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,  
  
"So have you heard the news, Horo Horo?"  
  
"Eh?" Horo looked up from were he was flipping hamburgers.   
  
"The demon revolution has moved to Tokyo. It's starting to spread!"  
  
"Already? Whoa, they must have gotten pretty strong in a short period of time.  
  
The demon looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "This is just a rumor, but I hear that Yoh Asakura is part of the group."  
  
Horo almost dropped the hamburger. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"No joke. Some say he's been sighted along with Ren and those others when they've made a kill. No one's seen him in action though."  
  
Horo sighed, putting the finishing touches on his creation; the perfect meat paddy. "And that's a good thing, too. The moment Yoh lifts one finger to attack someone, I'm moving to Mexico."  
  
"But he's been dormant for about three hundred years. Is he just as powerful as before?"  
  
"I bet something else is driving him," Horo said as Anna walked through the door. "Something that he wants badly."  
  
Anna marched right up to Horo, ignoring the demon beside her. "Where is Tamao?"  
  
Horo didn't like the sound of Anna's voice. It was obvious she was VERY upset about something. What that something was, maybe he didn't want to know. "She said she was going shopping. Why?"  
  
The question went unanswered, as Anna had already stormed outside, her anger practically glowing around her. Horo shook his head. "That girl is trouble with a capital T. So what were you saying?"  
  
`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,  
  
As soon as Anna saw Tamao, she burst into tears, throwing herself in the demon's arms. "Oh, Tamao, I'm so sad!"  
  
This was a surprise. Anna never really broadcasted her feelings. "Come, Anna, let's go talk some place private. She lead the crying girl away, and into a private dressing room in a department store.   
  
"Now, Anna, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She sniffled. "Yoh killed someone."  
  
Tamao looked surprised yet once again. "Yoh? Are we talking about laid back, calm, super anti-violent Yoh?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, wow. This I never expected to see again."  
  
Anna looked up. "You mean he's killed others?"  
  
"Oh, Anna! Every demon's killed someone! Even I have, but I've long since been off human. I thought Yoh was the same way. Kind of like repenting for all those he's killed, you know?"  
  
"He's killed a lot of people?"  
  
Tamao nodded sadly, not meeting Anna's eye. "I can't tell you the details, I hadn't met Horo then, so you'll have to ask him when he gets home tonight, okay?"  
  
Anna nodded. "I love him, and yet he killed someone. I thought he could change his demonic ways..."  
  
Tamao hugged the girl. "Oh, Anna, Yoh's already had to change his ways plenty of times before. I don't think he can change again."  
  
Anna just cried into her mother figure's shoulder.   
  
`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`,_`_,_`_,  
  
A group of three stood in front of a house. The woman smiled at her two companions. "Who would like the honors?"  
  
One of the two boys looked at the other. "Why don't you do it? You haven't done any, yet."  
  
"Naw, I think I'll sit this one out, too."  
  
"Oh, go ahead." The woman pushed him towards the building. "All that power can't go to waste. You can make it nice and quick, or we can enjoy their screams. Your choice."  
  
He thought quickly. There was no way out of this, so he might as well give the people a chance. He summoned up a ball of flame, and hurled it towards the house. The fire spread rapidly. The woman nodded in admiration. "Oh, look at the pretty flames! I do think I'm enjoying this!"  
  
"Not bad, not bad," said the other. "Personally, I thought an energy blast would be the best, but good ol' fire never hurt anybody."  
  
The one who started the flames sighed. "You do realize that we are being watched."   
  
"Really? By whom."  
  
He pointed, and the woman went off to deal with whoever was there. Ren smirked. "It seems you're adjusting well."  
  
Yoh shrugged. "This is nothing to be proud of."  
  
"But the end justifies the means, does it not?"  
  
Yoh nodded slowly. "The end justifies the means."  
  
`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,  
  
"So what's this about Yoh killing someone?"  
  
Anna told the story of what happened last night again. They were in Horo's house, sitting in the living room. Horo sighed when it was finished, then excused himself. He came back with a picture frame. Handing it to Anna, he said, "Look at this."  
  
Anna looked at the picture. It was of Yoh, caught unawares. His back was facing the camera, and his shirt was off. How she would like to stroke those muscles of his... She gasped. There were three scars on his back. One went vertically down his back, from his shoulder blade to his lower back, and was curved every so slightly like a backwards 'c'. There was a long straight diagonal line from his left shoulder to his right hip. The last scar was actually two long scratch marks that slid right over his other two scars. Anna looked up at Horo. "What could have done this?"  
  
"Demons," he said as if that would explain it all.   
  
Anna looked up at him. "Only fatal wounds leave scars on a demon's body. Things that would scar humans won't scare a demon."  
  
"That's the thing. He got those wounds when he was human."  
  
Anna was dazed, causing Horo to laugh. "Ah, yes, that does sound surprising, doesn't it? Did Yoh ever tell you that he and I are blood brothers?" Anna shook her head. "Well, then, Missy, let me tell you a story." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Once upon a time, a bit more than five hundred years ago, there was a human boy named Tsuyoshi. He was sixteen at the time, and a lazy boy if I've ever seen one. Oh, he could work as hard as any of the others, maybe even harder. But he was just plain lazy. One day, he met a girl, who struck his fancy. They talked, and became quite good friends. She was a girl used to big parties and fancy stuff. She became such good friends with Tsuyoshi, that she invited him to one of these parties. Said there was no need to dress up, and nothing he had to bring but himself."  
  
"I don't get it. Were does Yoh come into this story?" Anna asked impatiently. Horo Horo glared at her.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Now where was I?"  
  
"So Tsuyoshi decides to go to this party. The girl said she'd pick him up around ten, which, back then, was an ungodly hour. But he was such friends with her, he didn't care. So at ten, he sneaks out of his room, and meets this girl. They go to the party and, guess what? It's more than just a party, Anna. This is a bash."  
  
"A demon bash?" Horo nodded and continued.  
  
"Tsuyoshi knew the instant he walked in there that some fiendish work was going on, but he payed no heed to instincts. Oh, he should have. It wasn't long before someone got boozed up, and stated to the whole world to here that Tsuyoshi was a human. Let's just say the party lacked snacks." Anna grimaced. "They cut him up pretty badly. Here's were I came in. I guess I was the only one who didn't have a craving. I've always been a gentle soul, that I have. I saw them lunge for this human, heard the human scream, and I just busted through the crowd and grabbed him. I was pretty strong at that age, strong enough that I could impose a threat to people. No one said anything as I carried Tsuyoshi out of the bash."  
  
"You saved his life."  
  
"Yep. I took him back to the place I was staying at the time. The boy's breathing was shallow, and he was bleeding like mad all over my floor. It was impossible to clean him up, but I managed to see three major wounds on his back. Take a look at that picture." He indicated the frame Anna had in her hands. "Those exact wounds were on his back."  
  
"So, Tsuyoshi was Yoh, right?"  
  
"Wrong. Tsuyoshi was Tsuyoshi, not Yoh. Tsuyoshi was human."  
  
"Then how does Yoh have these scars?"  
  
"Let me finish my story an then you'll know. ANyways, the wounds on his back were the ones that caused to the most trouble. I didn't have time to find a healer, and that probably wouldn't help him anyway at this stage. So I did the only thing I could think of." He held out his wrist, palm up. He traced the vein that went from his wrist up his arm. "I cut myself, right there."  
  
"You cut yourself? I don't see how that helps?"  
  
"Don't you know anything about demons, girl? The blood of a demon mixed with a human's equals a demons!" Anna gave him a confused look, and Horo sighed. "I pressed my wound against the longest one on his back, and our blood seeped together, okay? He stopped bleeding at that instant, but he was still weak. I cleaned him up, bandaged his back and other various wounds, and let him rest. A week later, he was able to stand and walk and talk and all that other good stuff. It took a week for the demon blood in him to really take effect, and in that time, the wounds scarred. In the end, Tsuyoshi had turned demon."  
  
"He went from human... to demon?"  
  
Horo nodded. "At first he was mad at me because I never asked him about changing him, but then, what other choice was there except for dying? He gradually accepted his new life, and discarded everything that had to do with his old life. Including his name. Guess what he renamed himself as?"  
  
"Yoh Asakura," Anna said, awed.   
  
"Yoh became powerful very quickly. By the time he was merely one hundred years old, he could easily handle a horde of humans. He's a dangerous predator, you know. One who personally knows the strengths and weaknesses of his prey is unstoppable. Not to mention he had awesome power for someone who wasn't born a demon. I guess it was my fault."  
  
"How is it yours?"  
  
"I'm an ice demon, Anna, incase you didn't know that. Every human has some demonic properties, in your case, it's probably the lack of emotions or some hidden power you can't reach at the moment. In Tsuyoshi's case, it was the fire in his blood."  
  
"Fire? Yoh's a fire demon?"  
  
"Yep. Now, what happens when you mix fire and ice?"  
  
"Um, the ice melts?"  
  
A vein popped in Horo's head. "An enormous power results, that's what happens. So Yoh has this huge power, and became kinda corrupt, you could say. The whole, classic world domination thing. Oh, he came to his senses sooner or later, but the time demons spent trying to ward off Yoh was living hell. He was way to powerful, and killed many. I'll have you know that demons and exterminators alike teamed up to stop him, and that alliance itself is legendary. But the number of exterminators dropped drastically because Yoh was such a powerhouse. But then all of a sudden, Yoh didn't attack anyone anymore. A lot of people said that he was killed, but that was ruled out. What force in nature could kill Yoh? It was really a shocker when he turned up in my restaurant to the next day, saying 'How's it been, Horo?' and 'Can I have a hamburger?'"   
  
Anna smiled. She could see the headlines already. 'Infamous Demon Arrives, Demanding A Hamburger!' She giggled, rarer than any smile.  
  
Horo sneered. "Funny now, but it wasn't funny then. Scared the shit out of me! I thought he was trying to tell me 'Hamburger or your all to peaceful life!'"  
  
Anna burst out laughing, the first time she could remember. Horo smiled. "Then came the whole Elizabeth thing, and now here we are."  
  
"But was does this have to do with Yoh killing anyone?" Anna asked, getting control of her laughter.  
  
Horo's good mood disappeared faster than a speeding bullet. "The demon I was talking to in the restaurant gave me some interesting news. Remember that little rebellion in Nerima?" Anna nodded. "It's rumored that Yoh may have joined it."  
  
She gasped. "What? You mean, someone as peaceful as Yoh wants to destroy all humans?"  
  
"It's just a rumor, Anna. Don't read to much into it."  
  
She jumped up. "Horo! You have to help me find him! Maybe I can talk to him, and then he'll realize what he's doing and stop it, then and there!" She grabbed Horo Horo by the hand, dragging him out of his house.   
  
"Ow, Anna, you're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,_`_,  
  
Oh man, that took about two hours to write. No time for smart ass little conversations...so sleepy... please... review... 


	9. Traist Nine Schemers

Oh look... four reviews... and...eight...chapters... that's bull crap, you know? I know some people who got thirty, yes, that's right folks, thirty reviews on their first chapter. but, i suppose i'll just count my blessings and be happy with it. Joal Asakura- thank you! I was worried that people would be like, 'oh man, she jacked shaman king up bad!" but everyone thinks it's original! ^_^ well, it is, but it's still a compliment! Aya83- ha ha, don't cry my friend. i try to update twice a day, so be sure to check it out, okay? and review often. i'll write faster ^_~ you say write, i say, "how many chapters?" i practically worship you! my first ever reviewer... please read my other stories when they get out (if ever)  
  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
"So this is your place, Yoh?" Jun looked at the house. It was a two story Victorian (A/N: i've always wanted one) with butterscotch shingles and walls (A/N: like my house!) "Not bad. Where'd you get the money for it?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't buy it. It was abandoned when I got here, and I just, you know, fixed it up a bit."  
  
"Pretty nice," Ren said. "Nothing like that shack in Nerima."  
  
Yoh growled. "Hey, I liked it there, and that's what matters!"  
  
"Now, now, boys, don't waste energy fighting each other. I was thinking about going to visit one of Japan's famous business men tonight. Leave someone a message. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Ren said enthusiastically. Yoh just nodded once. Killing people... it made his hands tremble with what? Regret? Disgust? Maybe... Joy? He smirked to himself. Funny that a former mass murderer didn't like to kill (A/N: Like Kenshin!). What would Anna say when she found out? She wasn't one for weak people.   
  
"Yoh?"  
  
He came back to earth with a lurch. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Um, can we go in?" She pointed to the house. Obviously, they had to much respect for him to just knock down the door like he would have probably down in certain situations. Yoh smiled and pulled his key from his pocket.   
  
"Here. Feel free to raid the fridge." He tossed the key to Ren. "I'm going to take a walk."  
  
He left without a word, leaving two confused siblings looking after him.   
  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
Anna walked along sadly, dragging her feet. "Horo, are you sure you don't know where Yoh lives?"  
  
"Positive. He used to crash in Nerima, remember?"  
  
"You haven't visited him once?"  
  
"No, it's not like I have to go and check out people's houses when they move in, for crying out loud."  
  
She groaned, turning the corner and disappearing behind a building. Horo heard her gasp in surprise, and then a small "Ow!". He rushed around the corner, but he was too late! Anna was in a crumbled heap on the ground, with someone sitting across from her, rubbing his lower back.   
  
"Oh, man, my butt!"  
  
Horo Horo's eyes went wide. "Yoh?"  
  
"Hey, Horo."  
  
"What did you do to Anna?" The worry in his voice was evident.  
  
"What's wrong with- Anna! Oh no!" He crawled over to her side, holding her up by her shoulders. The blonde groaned and opened her eyes.   
  
"Oh, my head... watch where you're going next time, Yoh..."   
  
"Heheh, sorry 'bout that."  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She gasped after a few seconds. "Yoh Asakura!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Yoh cowered under her gaze.   
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Where have you been! I've been looking for you forever, and all of a sudden you just come strolling on down the streets, not paying any attention to who you were walking into!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Anna! I've been busy today, and I thought you were still mad at me for last night!" His voice went quiet. "Are you still mad?"  
  
He was answered by Anna throwing herself against his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "I was worried about you! I thought you had gone back to Nerima!" The normal staid girl was shaking.   
  
"And what were you doing all day, Yoh?" Horo asked smoothly. "Maybe going on a killing spree?"  
  
Yoh looked up from the crying girl to the blank faced Horo. What was he trying to say? That he knew what Yoh was participating in? "No," he said, putting on what he hoped what was a look of innocence. "I was visiting a friend of mine that lives in Nerima. She's been sick lately."  
  
"You've been seeing another woman?" Anna shrieked.  
  
"Geez, Anna, not like that! She's just my friend!"  
  
"Oh, friends my foot! I bet you were snuggling up to her all day!"  
  
Horo cursed to himself as he watch Anna verbally abuse the startled demon. He didn't have anymore time to ask more questions. He didn't want Anna hanging with a murderer, even if she happened to be Yoh's woman.   
  
Which is why he refused to leave and give them some quiet time alone.   
  
And why the couple felt awkward the rest of the evening.   
  
Yoh sighed as he finished his ramen from Horo's restaurant. He really should get back to the others, they would think he deserted him or something. "Horo, do you mind if I make a call?"  
  
Horo nodded. "To who, may I ask?"  
  
"I had some repairmen come in and fix my heating system. I want to make sure they did a good job with it." How easily lies rolled off of his tongue tonight. Horo narrowed his eyes at him, put pointed to a pay phone a ways away. Unfortunately for Horo, it was out of hearing distance. Yoh smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Horo watched him leave, then turned to Anna. "Doesn't this bother you at all?"  
  
"Yes it does." So the girl wasn't clueless! "He's hiding something from us. He lied when he told you that he had repairmen over at his place."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
She smirked. "I'm gooding at reading expressions."  
  
"Oh, really?" He looked at Yoh, who was now arguing over the phone. "Wonder who he's talking to, then?"  
  
"Probably some little whore he has back at his place." She puffed up in anger. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him if he does!"  
  
Horo noticed how Yoh had quieted down, and was shooting frequent glances in Anna's direction. Finally, he nodded, and came back to the two. "Look guys, I've gotta go. They messed up something, and I can tell it's not going to be a pleasant night."  
  
"Oh, Yoh, why don't you tell the truth?"  
  
Yoh turned to Anna, surprised. "I am."  
  
"No, you aren't, trust me I can tell, and there's no getting out of this one."  
  
He sighed. "Anna, why don't you believe me?"  
  
"I tend not to believe liars."  
  
"A liar, am I?"  
  
"Yes, a downright bad liar."  
  
Horo watched the verbal sparring with interest. Why hadn't he thought of being as blunt as Anna? Huh, maybe it was because he'd loose his head if he did.  
  
Frustrated, Anna said, "I don't need to stick around here to hear this!" She marched right out of the restaurant, and every demon knew better than to even look at her this time. Yoh groaned.   
  
"I don't get it, I was telling the truth."  
  
"No, you weren't, Yoh." Yoh looked at the blue haired demon.  
  
"Oh, now you've turned on me?"  
  
"I understand your problem, though. How are you supposed to explain that you're a demon that wants to destroy human rule to a human? They're dumber than dumb, and you know that."  
  
Yoh sighed. "I don't know why I said yes. This is probably the second worst mistake of my life."  
  
"What was the first?"  
  
"Making that mistake."  
  
Horo chuckled. "So I assume it was one of the Taos calling?"  
  
"Jun. I've been gone for about three hours now."  
  
"And they're no repair men?"  
  
"No repair men."  
  
"So what were thinking at the time when you said yes?"  
  
He sighed. "It was right after Anna had started crying. I thought she hated me. When she ran away, all I thought of was how I wanted her. Badly. So, something in my brain said 'Slaughter innocent humans!' and so I said yes. Not to mention the little hidden threat Ren slipped me while we were talking. He knows who Anna is, and will probably use her to get to me."  
  
"Anna can hold her own against demons."  
  
"No she can't. Those bracelets of hers are weak. I caught them in my bare hands, without feeling a sting of pain. What she needs is someone to teach her to control her powers. Then, and only then, will I trust her to herself."  
  
Horo looked at Yoh. "It there a hidden request hidden in that statement?"  
  
"Please, Horo? We've been through tons of tough times, and I don't even want to count how many times I've had to save your neck. You owe me, big time!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Geez, you're asking me, a demon, to go and find a priestess. I'd be lucky if she didn't blast my head off then and there."  
  
"Thanks, Horo! You're the best! Now I've got to go." He stood up, then stopped. "You know, Horo Horo..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe we can, you know, destroy this little rebellion, from the inside out?" He smiled slyly at the ice demon. A few moments went by before Horo smiled.   
  
"And from the outside in. You can't forget that."  
  
A silent deal was made, and then Yoh went on his way, back to his house. Horo smiled.   
  
"Ah, Yoh. You are such a schemer."  
  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
Oi. My neck. My back. My butt. I am so tired. I went out with my mom today trying to find some new bed sheets to match my new room (it's the same one, but it got a paint job. Lord did it need it!) we spent hours trying to find something that matched. Yeesh. talk about bad supply. Is it just me, or is my story getting cornier by the word? It feels... different than I originally planned. I have no idea what I'm writing. In my original story, there was no such thing as the rebellion. But it just seemed so good at the time... maybe i should remove it. what do you think? please review. 


	10. Trait Ten Loving

Listen up, fellas! I'm looking for a certain Ranma 1/2 story. It's about Ranma and his girl side splitting into two separate bodies, yet they share one mind! one can't move without the other, and generally it's hell to go to school. the story starts on the first episode. not 'The splitting', 'Wu one half', or 'Ranma 1/2: Until you'. can anyone shed some light on a distressed sista like myself? please? thank you ^ ^ Horo: Why don't you search yourself? Akina: I am! I'm currently on page 32 out of my 48 selected pages. Horo: Selected? Akina: More than 10,000 words. Horo: Oh. I don't own Shaman King. Have I been forgetting to say that? I'm sorry, but you know I didn't make this Shaman King up, right? I don't have enough creativity. and energy  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Anna sat at her table, watching the television. There was currently a news report about numerous killings in Nerima and Tokyo. "And the last area of the killers is a house in Crossroads. The house erupted into flames suddenly, killing it's three occupants, a woman and her two children. Officials are not sure whether this was an accident or another murder, but they are pretty positive that it was another sighting."  
  
The appearance of arms around her neck caused her to gasp in surprise. Yoh nuzzled into her hair. "I'm sorry, Anna."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything." He sighed. "For making you sad, for putting you in danger..."  
  
"Yoh..."   
  
"For teasing you, for making you worry..."  
  
"It's alright, Yoh." Anna moved his arms away from her. "I mean, you said it yourself you had things to do today..."  
  
"Oh, Anna." He sat down next to her in the empty chair. "I didn't have anything to do. There weren't any repairmen. That was just an excuse."  
  
"So what were you doing all day?"  
  
Yoh didn't answer, but stared blankly at the television screen. Anna followed his gaze. "The identities of the killers are unknown, but it was reported that it was two young males and a female."  
  
"What would you say, Anna, if I was one of those killers?"  
  
She stared at him. "Are you?"  
  
"What would you say?" He repeated, not answering her question.  
  
Anna thought for a moment. "If you had a good reason, I wouldn't care so much. I mean, I know you have to hunt, but if you just killed people for fun, then that would probably be the end of us."  
  
Silence, then, "Anna, oh my Anna..." He leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but slowly relaxed, pressing against him. Yoh ran one clawed finger down her arm, causing her to push him away.   
  
"Ow, Yoh, that hurt." She looked at the long claw mark that went from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. It was red, and in some places a bit of blood was showing.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he picked her up. Anna immediately blushed a light pink.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He smiled wickedly. "You've been injured, and you need your rest."   
  
She looked up at him as he carried her into her bedroom. Realization hit her, causing her blush to go from pink to scarlet. Yoh noticed her blush, and smiled. "Don't worry, Anna. I won't if you don't want me to."  
  
"Thanks..." she muttered. "You know, I could have walked by myself."  
  
"And leave me without the joy of carrying you in my arms? I think not."   
  
She blushed again, making Yoh wonder how much redder she could get. He put her down on the bed. She leaned against the pillows, keeping her into a semi- sitting up position. "Fell better?"  
  
Anna nodded, heart pounding. He said he wouldn't. But she couldn't help but feel anxious. In a bedroom... with a boy... alone...  
  
"You're turning awfully red, Anna," Yoh said, smiling. "What could you be thinking about?"  
  
Anna's reaction was to turn redder. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything."  
  
"It looked like something to me." He leaned over to kiss her. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"It was nothing, Yoh. Nothing at all."  
  
He kissed her again, this time climbing onto the bed with her. He straddled her waist, all the while kissing her. It was Anna who broke the kiss (A/N: Why do you keep doing that? For crying out loud, I would kiss him until my life ended!). "What happened to the repairmen?"  
  
He chuckled. "Fuck them. I love you."  
  
Anna was surprised at his forceful answer. Not exactly the declaration of love she had dreamed of, but it was a declaration of love nonetheless. "I love you, too, Yoh."  
  
Instead of going for her lips, he attacked her neck, spilling kisses like a fountain. Anna shivered in delight. Yoh pushed her down so that she was lying flat. He then removed his shirt. Anna took in all that she could see. Finely toned muscles, smooth skin, was that a six pack?  
  
"Turn around," she said suddenly, surprising Yoh.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see something."  
  
He hesitated, then nodded. Slowly, he turned, revealing his scars. Anna sat up, looking at the scars up close. She traced the long one with a single finger, causing him to shiver. "Do you remember what happened well?"  
  
Yoh nodded again. "Kind of. It's all sorta fuzzy. I can't remember my human years all that well anymore."  
  
"Is it just because you're old?"  
  
Yoh sweated. "No, I can remember everything that happened that night. But nothing before that. Nothing."  
  
"How did you get this one?" She traced the curved one.   
  
"Knife slashed me."  
  
"What about this one?" She retraced the long one.   
  
"Whiplash."  
  
Anna grimaced. How many weapons did demons carry? She looked at the claw marks, and started tracing them. Yoh moaned. "You know, I would have shown them to you earlier if I knew it felt this good."  
  
The blonde laughed. "Then I'd be doing this every night, just to appease the wants of a demon."  
  
Yoh growled, causing Anna to hesitate in her finger movements. The growl sounded so... demonic... "Yoh? Do you know you're growling?" She couldn't help but feeling scared.  
  
Yoh got up from the bed. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Why? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"  
  
He grabbed his shirt from where he had discarded it on the floor. "It's nothing you did, Anna, or said. Nothing like that at all."  
  
"Then why do you have to leave?"  
  
Silence, then Yoh muttered, "Repairmen."  
  
He climbed out of the window, leaving a bewildered, and slightly disappointed, Anna behind. Anna brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. "Yoh..."  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Yoh stepped onto the roof of the building without any trouble at all. He glared at Ren. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Master Yoh, the question is 'What are you doing here?' We were looking for you all day, and here you are, having fun with some human," he spat the word out as if it was venom, "girl that probably wishes no more than to see you in pain after she rejects you. Humans don't believe in having one mate, you know." Yoh growled at this, but Ren ignored it. "I've seen humans, bound to another legally, mate with someone else. Your precious Anna could be seeing another man. They don't leave scents, you know."  
  
"Anna is not some slut that would two-time someone like that."  
  
Ren smirked. "Are you sure about that, Yoh?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Then why didn't she want to take you?"  
  
"How long were you spying on us without me knowing?" Yoh asked, his anger starting to take control.   
  
"Long enough to uncover the truth about her. Leave her, Yoh, it's for your own good." He extended a hand towards the enraged demon. "Now, let's go have some fun."  
  
Yoh slapped his hand away. "You know, this was a bad idea, ever joining this stupid rebellion."  
  
He smirked again. "But it's impossible to back out now. We know way to much about you for you to leave us and remained unharmed in any way, shape or form."  
  
He received a growl from the fire demon. Of course he knew that. That's why he didn't back out.   
  
Yoh sighed. He hated humanity.   
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_# Yahoo! six reviews! that's bomb, man. Pinkz88- does this chapter answer your question? if not, they kinda do, yet they don't put it into words that much. it's more like, 'i know you love me, and you know i love you, so let's just keep it like that' Aya83- some blood, huh? * cracks fingers * i can do that. what kinda blood do you want? massacre blood, or some little fight scenes between demons? Horo: Only you could talk so about blood and gore so lightly. Akina: That is what of my unique traits. Please review! 


	11. Trait Eleven Confused

I'm sorry about the wait! For real, school is the devil's activity!   
  
I have to add some blood to this one, special request from a reviewer. So, I have it planned out, but be warned, some Yoh lovers (like myself) will hate me when this is over. Horo: What are you gonna do to the poor man?!?! Akina: If I told you it would ruin the surprise. Horo: I hate you! You better not hurt my best friend!!! Pinkz88- No, it was not an accident. He had it planned from the beginning. He's smarter than you think. crazed fanatic anime fan- hee hee! it's alright. I'm like that too. except I never review... except for when I spot to many mistakes for me to handle without ranting on somebody. Ryasha- I love your name! Oh my god, I feel uncreative now! T_T everyone has pretty names, and here i am with a stupid one. well, at least it has Akina in it. That's my nickname in real life, you know. Katrina Akina Morvette. Like the car. only with an 'm' instead of a 'c' On with the story!  
  
G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G  
  
Jun looked at Yoh with an angry expression on her face. "And where have you been?"  
  
Yoh, staring right into her eyes, replied, "I was taking care of some business."  
  
"Don't listen to him, sis. He was making out with a human, of all creatures."  
  
Jun gasped. "A human?" She laughed. "Why, isn't that ironic? He's planning to drive out the species that he's in love with!"  
  
Yoh flexed his claws, growling deeply. Jun noticed this, and shut up pretty quickly. A mad Yoh could easily behead her and her brother. "You know, this whole rebellion thing is stupid. What do you need to kill humans for? Why not simpler methods? Maybe threatening someone with claws and fangs, instead of being murderers?"  
  
Jun laughed nervously. "Because it's much more fun like this."   
  
Ren smirked. "If you don't like it, Yoh, why don't you just back out?"  
  
Yoh glared at him. "You're started to tick me off, you know."  
  
"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Jun watched the verbal sparring nervously. She didn't want her cocky brother to get it trouble. "Now, now, you two, we don't want any fights between allies..."  
  
"I think I'll rip your head right off, that's what I'll do!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Unfortunately, Ren was backed up against someone's fence. Unfortunately, Yoh was mad at the moment. Fortunately, we all hate Ren, so there's no hard feelings at what Yoh's about to do next.   
  
Yoh slammed his fist into the wooden fence, right beside Ren's head. The wood splintered around his inhuman strength. "You want to see me try, huh? Well, I would be honored to."  
  
Ren felt true fear. There was nothing stopping Yoh from killing him right then and there. And here he was, egging him on. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!  
  
Jun felt intense worry for her little brother. She cared deeply for the little devil...ur...demon.   
  
All Yoh felt was anger. He managed to get a slight control on his emotions, then backed away. "I don't kill people just for fun, you know."  
  
All Ren could do was nod. Yoh continued. "Turn around." When Ren hesitated, Yoh's anger got out of control. "I said, TURN AROUND."  
  
Ren moved quickly. Best to obey a angry demon that is more powerful that you are. Yoh flexed his claws again, then, quick as lightning, made two long marks going diagonally down his back; the same place Yoh's scars were. Ren cried out in pain as he bleed furiously. Soon there was a puddle at his feet. He sank to his knees, still facing the fence.   
  
Yoh looked down at the demon. "Pathetic. I hope that puts you in your place, Ren." His claws were still wet with demon blood. He turned towards Jun. "Have you got any complaints you'd like heard?"  
  
Jun shook her head. She wanted to rush to her brother's side, comfort him, find a healer. But she was petrified. How can he be so calm, she thought. Has he really killed so many people, that blood does not bother him anymore?  
  
"Good. I'll take my keys back now, if you don't mind." He extended the hand that was clean. Jun reached into her pocket and handed the keys to him. He smiled at her. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded as Yoh stepped inside his house. She waited five minutes before rushing to Ren's side. The wounds were deep, and probably put him out of commission for about a day or two. She threw his arm over her shoulder and stood up. Ren groaned in pain.  
  
"I... I can walk... by myself..." he managed to say despite the pain. Jun shook her head.  
  
"Those wounds are deep, Ren. We can't have you moving to much, or you'll die from blood loss." She looked around. No one was on the streets at this time of night, but someone may have heard his cry and could be looking out the window at the moment. Jun groaned. There was no way she could get him to a safe place where he could heal without someone seeing them. She looked at the only option she had: go hide somewhere in Yoh Asakura's yard. She walked towards the gate, slowly because of Ren's weight, and settle somewhere behind the house, hidden from view from all onlookers. She laid Ren down on his stomach, and tore away the rest of the shirt that had survived the attack in preparation of healing him. "You lucky fool. Be glad he had mercy on you. He could have used more of his strength and killed you then and there. Fool."  
  
G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G  
  
Yoh ran the cold water in his kitchen sink, and stuck his hand under the water. He watched the blood run off it his hand. "I can't believe I just did that..." His fingers began to grow numb. "What would Anna think?" His hand was stained red, and he reached for some soap. "I have to get more control over my anger..."  
  
Why? said a little voice in his head. You're a demon, and it's alright if you punish someone less powerful every once in a while.   
  
I don't want to hurt anybody.   
  
Don't want to hurt anybody? Then what about those massacres a few centuries ago?  
  
Yoh stopped listening to the ranting voice in his head and turned the nearby t.v on. "And tomorrow's weather will be rain from the morning to late in the evening."  
  
"Good," Yoh said. "No way for me to light a stupid fire."  
  
Yoh was well aware of Jun and Ren in his yard. He figured it was the least he could do for them, after injuring his comrade. He shook his head. Comrade? No... just a temporary and ignorant ally.   
  
"There have been reports-" said the news. "-from all Japan's large cities of mass murders. So far, Tokyo hasn't experienced much of the turmoil, leading officials to think the head of this seemingly large group resides in the city." Yoh laughed humorlessly at this. If only they knew... "Tokyo Police Department have decided to inspect any one that is suspected of being part of this crime."  
  
Suddenly, Yoh felt the urge to cause trouble. He felt like going over to the police office, telling them that he was the killer, what are they gonna do about it? Yeah, that would be fun... see their reactions... sense their fear...  
  
He tried to banish the thoughts, but this time it wouldn't go away as easily as it did the first time. After sitting there for a few moments, Yoh did the only thing he could think of. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" came a male voice on the other line.  
  
"We've got to talk. I'm coming over in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there." He slammed the phone down, and grabbed his keys. He didn't even spare a glance at Jun and Ren.   
  
G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G  
  
Manta (A/N: Ha! forgot he was in this story, didn't yah?) sighed. There certainly was a lot going on these days. Mass murderers, Anna and Yoh hooking up, him receiving below a 100 on a test. He scowled. That one question was cheap.   
  
The midget looked up when he approached a shadow. "Anna? What are you doing here?"  
  
She stared at something behind him. He turned, but only saw an empty street. "You know," her voice made him look up again. "This is the place were you and I met Yoh."  
  
Manta looked around. Sure enough, there was the cemetery. "Wow. How long has it been since then?"  
  
"I'd say only a few weeks."  
  
"It feels like it was only yesterday."  
  
"Hm." Manta looked back at the priestess.   
  
"Anna? Are you alright?"  
  
Silence, then, "I think, no, I know for sure that Yoh has something to do with the murders. I'm sure he at least knows something."  
  
Manta gulped. "You don't think... could he be killing everyone?"  
  
"I don't know." Anna sighed. "Remember when Horo talked about the demon rebellion?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think that this could be the beginning."  
  
"But Yoh said he wouldn't do it!"  
  
"That's what confuses me." Anna tilted her head back to look at the stars. "If he has decided to join, then we can all say goodbye to out lives on earth right now. He's much more powerful than we think."  
  
"If he hasn't?"  
  
Anna smiled. "Then we have nothing to fear."  
  
G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G  
  
The door opened merely milliseconds after the doorbell rang. Tamao wasn't even in the foiler yet when Yoh stomped right by her, with a quick, "Hey, Tamao, how are you?" The motherly demon watched him pass with some amusement. The little boy she had treated like a son was coming to his 'father' for advice on some big thing in his life. She chuckled, and went back to fixing Horo's late dinner.  
  
"Horo!" Yoh yelled as soon as he walked into the living room. The spoken jumped in surprise.  
  
"You said fifteen minutes, not two!"  
  
"I'm in serious need of help right now, Horo."  
  
"Obviously. You're starting to misjudge time."  
  
Yoh gave him a look (A/N: you know, "the look"), and Horo sighed. He indicated the armchair across from him. "So tell me, what is it that you need help with?"  
  
Yoh sat down heavily. "Oh, man, Horo. This whole 'rebellion thing,' it's getting out of hand... Just a few minutes ago, I was fantasizing about making trouble with the cops!"  
  
"I see..." Horo nodded.   
  
"And I hurt Ren today. The idiot deserved it, but the wounds were so painful to him that he couldn't walk by himself. And," he paused, as if considering whether to tell Horo something. "They were the same spots as my scratches."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I know for a fact that whenever you used to hunt, you put identical scars on your victims back. Didn't you also do it when you killed people?"  
  
Yoh winced. "That's not the point! The thing is, I've made one step to killing him!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
There was an awkward silence where Yoh blushed furiously. Horo stared in bewilderment at the red demon. "Well, it's like... Anna, and... then I... and we didn't do that... but..."  
  
After a few minutes of listening to Yoh's stuttering, Horo nodded in comprehension. "So I see you've taken one step closer into making Anna your mate."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I was acting, kinda... possessive..."  
  
Horo leaned back against his chair, shaking his head. "For someone who's had a mate before, you amaze me. It's just instincts, Yoh. While it's best to control it every once in a while, it won't do any harm."  
  
"Are you sure? Anna isn't a demon, you know."  
  
Horo Horo considered this. "True, true. But neither was Elizabeth." Yoh smiled meekly. "So maybe you can't trust all of your instincts. Try courting her in the human way."  
  
"I haven't been human for over 500 years."  
  
"This is also very true. If you're going to contradict every thing I say, why'd you come to me?"  
  
"You're supposed to offer words of wisdom." A small vein popped in Yoh's head.  
  
Horo thought for a moment. "Are you scared of having another mate, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh jumped, blushing red all over again. "Maybe..." he said quietly.   
  
"I see..." He went silent again. "Well, I think I might have the solution."  
  
"For your first problem, go ahead, let off a bit of steam. Every demon has the urge to cause trouble. Your instincts are fully understandable."  
  
"Your second problem. So maybe you're feeling the urge to smell blood. A more primitive one, but an instinct nonetheless. Maybe since you haven't hunted in years, the desire is more defiant than it used to be, especially you killed that man that tried to mug you."  
  
"The third problem, the one about Anna." Yoh braced himself for whatever could come out of Horo's mouth. "I have two solutions for this. But first, tell me why you don't want to mate Anna."  
  
"She's only sixteen," Yoh said, as if that explained everything. Horo nodded.  
  
"Elizabeth was older, right?" Yoh nodded.  
  
"She was about twenty, give or take a year."  
  
"I see," Horo said for about the millionth time that day. "Second question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Anna with all your heart?"  
  
There was no hesitation in his voice. "Yes. Yes, I love Anna with all my heart and soul."  
  
Horo sighed. "Then you will not like the two choices I have for you. One..."  
  
G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G_G  
  
^^ cliffhanger! Hah! I feel so proud of myself! I managed a cliff hanger all by myself! *_* for some reason, I'm not to pleased with the first part. But I've thought some parts were corny, but others thought they were good, so I could be wrong. If you hate it as much as I do, then please don't desert me! Just tell me. I'll understand, and we can all forget the beginning. Horo: Ha! You made me all wise, and so totally the bomb! Akina: * sighs * I'm not sure if that was a good idea. Just so you guys know, the relation between Horo and Yoh is very deep. It's kinda best friends/brothers/father-son. The way I think of it, they were friends before Yoh went on his little power spree, and after that, became as close as brothers. Then when Yoh met Elizabeth, he was unsure of his instincts, so he came to Horo for help like a son would go to his father. Yeah. That was all I had to say. 


	12. Trait Twelve Snakes in the Grass

Let's see, I had a cliff hanger, right? Yeah. Man, I just updated about two minutes ago, and already I'm getting ready to continue. Horo: What about your homework? Akina: Who gives a crap if I fail? So I can enjoy high school for another year. Horo: Who would want to stay a junior for another year? Akina: I don't want to leave!  
  
All fans, please don't hate me for this first part. I already know how it's going to end up, and you will not like me for it. But I shall still write! Some crazed fans will never stop me!  
  
0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)  
  
"Option one is to mate with her." He gulped when he saw Yoh's expression. "Give me a minute here to explain! Mating with her gets rid of the instinct to make her your mate. Get it?"  
  
The look of anguish on Yoh's face was priceless. "Horo!" He whined, sounding much like a three year old (A/N: thank my little brother for that). "I just said she's too young!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to get over that. You remember for yourself; sixteen used to be the prime time for marriage, even for having children."   
  
Yoh sat back, grumbling. "What's my second option?"  
  
"If you didn't like the first one, then I know you won't like the second."  
  
"Just tell me, Horo."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Horo."  
  
"Alright, alright already." He heard the threat in Yoh's voice. "You could... maybe not see her for a while."  
  
"A while? three days? Three weeks?"  
  
Horo's voice dropped until it was barely audible. "Three years?"  
  
There was a stunned silence. Horo recognized it as the 'quiet before a storm' silence. Just as he was getting ready to usher Yoh out the door, he exploded. "THREE FREAKIN' YEARS?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The ice demon held his ears as Yoh kept on screaming. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO AVOID ANNA FOR THREE YEARS?!?!?!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE FOR THAT AMOUNT OF TIME WITHOUT HER?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, at least you love her so much that you can't live without her. That's a good thing."  
  
Yoh turned blazing eyes on Tamao. One looked at her motherly smiled calmed him down relatively enough. He stopped, took a deep breath, then turned back to Horo. "Explain why not seeing her for three years will help me."  
  
"That's easy," Horo stated matter-of-factly. Yet it was easy to hear the shake in his voice. "See, the longer you're away from her, the less the instincts will pull. You'll be able to think of her without having that little feeling." Yoh tried to summon the picture of Anna in his mind. A wave of desire rushed over him, and he shivered.  
  
"But that's not the point. What about us? What if I do decide to leave for three years? There's nothing stopping her from finding someone else."  
  
"There's always a risk in things," Tamao said. "It is possible that she could tire of waiting for you to return, and find someone else." The demon smiled. "But I don't think Anna would do that."  
  
Yoh groaned in frustration. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"  
  
"Nothing's ever easy, Yoh," Tamao replied, putting her arm around his shoulders. She pulled him into a motherly embrace. "The two of you love each other so much, though. I think, whatever you choose, it'll be the right decision."  
  
0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)  
  
(A/N: Alright, this is during school, right? I'm gonna alter the alphabet just a bit, so that it fits my story. But know this: 'K' does not come before 'A', nor does 'O' come before 'K'.   
  
"Oyamada!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Kyoyama!"  
  
"Here!" Anna sighed. School. The ever cursed place.  
  
"Asakura!"   
  
There was no reply. "Asakura?"  
  
Anna bit her lip. "Yoh..." she whispered under her breath. She could remember the night clearly. What if he lied when he said she hadn't offended her? What if he decided to leave without telling her so?"  
  
The door slid opened, and everyone looked to the intruder. Horo Horo coughed. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"May I talk to Miss Kyoyama Anna, please?"  
  
The teacher sent a skeptical look at Horo. She looked at Anna. "Miss Kyoyama? Do you know this man?"  
  
Anna nodded. "He's my cousin."  
  
The teacher nodded reluctantly. Horo coughed again. "May I add that Anna-chan will be having an early dismissal?"  
  
Once again the teacher was shocked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ah, if you don't mind me not telling you. See, it's family related."  
  
The teacher's harsh gaze turned to one sympathetic. "I see. Well, just be sure to check out before you leave."  
  
"Thank you for understanding, ma'am."  
  
By this time, Anna was packed and ready to go. Horo nodded to her in greeting, then lead her out of the classroom. Once out of earshot, Anna looked up at Horo. "Where are we going?"  
  
He shook his head. "Let's not talk about it here. Do you realize how many demons surround this place?"  
  
Anna raised her eyebrows in shock. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking?"  
  
She looked at his straight, slightly wary face. "Not really."  
  
Without another word, Horo lead her to his car. "Can you drive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I want you to go to this address, and stay there, no matter what happens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Horo shook his head again. "She'll tell you when you get there. Do you carry a cell?" Anna nodded. Horo scribbled something on the paper. "If you get into trouble before you reach her place, just call this number. Tamao will be there before you know it."  
  
"Where's Yoh?"  
  
He looked taken back by this answer. So she did worry about him... Horo smiled for the first time that day. "He'll be here soon. Don't worry, I'll make sure that the idiot doesn't hurt himself."  
  
Anna smiled one of those award winning smiles. "After all this, you owe me, big time."  
  
She climbed into the car, and drove off. She never got the opportunity to drive often, speaking she had no car and could walk anywhere she needed to go. It wasn't long before she figured out how to operate the radio, and soon the priestess was jammin'.  
  
A red demon suddenly jumped right in front of her window shield, causing her to swerve. The demon resembled an ogre, with the little horns and everything. She quickly parked the cat, and stepped outside the vehicle.   
  
Bad idea. More demons jumped at her, causing her to shriek in panic. She tried to grab her bracelets. but she was overwhelmed. She began to feel tired, and sank to her knees as the demons surrounded her.  
  
There was a terrible shrieking sound, and the demons fled in fear. Anna turned around, and saw a woman, mid twenties with long green-black hair and green eyes , standing before a demon with it's head severed off. Anna grimaced at the sight. The woman cast a calculating eye over the young priestess. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Anna stood and immediately put on her cold, emotionless mask.   
  
"You shouldn't get out of the car when you see these kinds of demons. They don't have enough strength to break the car, but they lure someone out. It would be best to keep driving next time."  
  
"Who are you?" Anna asked.   
  
The woman smiled warmly. "Call me Megumi. Horo Horo told you to go to my house, but you were running late, so I decided to come and get you."  
  
Anna removed her mask slightly. "Are you a demon?"  
  
Megumi looked shocked, then she laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not a demon. I'm a miko, actually."   
  
She totally removed her mask. "How does a miko know a demon?"  
  
"Well, actually, I know Yoh. He was the one who told me that you were coming."  
  
Anna felt a sudden wave of depression. "Yoh..."  
  
Megumi realized she had touched a sensitive subject. She immediately brightened up. "Why don't you come inside my house! I just baked a cake, and it's cooling right now. I hope you like lemon cake!"  
  
Anna smiled. Lemon was her favorite. Megumi took this as a yes, and lead her to the house that was just around the corner. It looked more like a temple instead of a house, and Anna could tell that there were wards everywhere, keeping demons out. Only the really strong ones, like Yoh and maybe Horo Horo could get past them. Megumi ushered her inside.   
  
"Tea?"  
  
Anna nodded, and watched as Megumi put a kettle on the stove. The miko them proceeded to cut some cake. "You know, I don't get much company often. I find it fine most of the times, but sometimes it can get to be really lonely."  
  
"Do you have any family?" Anna asked, eyeing the cake hungrily.   
  
Megumi shook her head. "I do, but we don't talk much. See, everyone in my family was a scientist, and here I was, straying away from scientific matters to believe in demons and spiritual powers. We don't get along well, obviously."  
  
"At least you have family. My parents died not to long ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," Megumi said as she placed the cake in front of the young girl. "You're right. I should just count my blessings." She smiled suddenly. "Maybe this will cheer a couple of girls up. Let's eat!"  
  
They ate in silent bliss, both loving lemon cake. Anna looked up, noticing Megumi staring at her. "Yes?" She asked, half ticked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry for staring. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Anna asked. Megumi shrugged.   
  
"It was nothing really."  
  
"It must have been important if you get caught staring at someone."  
  
The miko smiled slightly. "I was wondering, how a priestess like yourself could love a powerful demon."  
  
Anna nodded slowly. "I've often wondered about that, too. I mean, I'm a huntress. I can't be falling in love with the hunted. It makes one weak."  
  
Megumi sighed. "That works both ways, actually. Demons devour humans, humans capture demons. Like a cobra and a mongoose. Bitter enemies from the start to the finish."  
  
"There's no other way around it. No way for him to become human."  
  
"Yet there is a way for you to become demon," Megumi said as she finished her last bit of cake. "The mixture of blood."  
  
"I am familiar with that," Anna said, all the while thinking: 'If only you knew.'  
  
"Yes, but I heard that it can strike back at you, though. Like if you mix opposite types, you can get a demon with uncontrollable destructive instincts. Like Yoh had."  
  
"Uncontrollable?"   
  
Megumi nodded, and the girls settled into 'girl gossip' mode. "Yes. It was all instincts that caused him to reek terror on the world. After a while, he learned to control the instincts, but I heard that sometimes, they resurface. That's why everyone's so afraid of him. They all worry his instincts are gonna take over."  
  
"I always wondered what they feared in such a carefree person."  
  
"That's not all, did you hear that..."  
  
(A/N: we'll end that section there. Girls gossip way to much, and we do not want to hear what's going on in this imaginary life. So let's continue elsewhere, shall we?)  
  
0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)  
  
Ren grinned, but it turned into a wince of pain. "Damn wounds. They ruin the evil tension!"  
  
Jun sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ren? Yoh is much more powerful than any of us could imagine."  
  
Ren nodded. "The whole reason Yoh gets his way is because we are to scared of him to oppose. If we finally object, others will rise, too, and that evil demon will be no more."  
  
Jun looked nervous. Her brother was forgetting the fact that Yoh could defeat a hundred enemies at one sitting. The plan was doomed from the start.  
  
The demented little demon smirked. "Just you wait, Yoh... I'll pay you back for these wounds. I live to hear the delightful melody of your screams of pain..."  
  
0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)_0_0_)  
  
Brrr. Ren has gone twisted... I'm starting to feel worried for the Yoh-gumi. I am once again sorry. I waited so long to upload this. BUt this time, I will tell you in advance. I'm going out of town on Sunday, so I'll be away from the internet for a while. This week has just been laziness and school. I am sorry. I'm feeling lazy, so I'm not going to check my reviews. I'll do it soon, though. Please review, even though I won't respond for a while. Do know that I do read them though 


	13. Trait Thirteen Agressive

Alright, readers, I have a question for y'all. Should Picilla, Horo's sis, be in this story? I have a request to set her up with Ren. It would alter my whole story, but it's alright, I'll make the changes as minor as possible. Horo: Sure, put sis in there. Akina: Are you sure about that? She'd be with Ren, you know. Horo: * shocked into silence, then * WHAT THE HECK? Just so you guys know, this story is reaching the end. But do not fear, merry people! I have already come up with a sequel. Or at least the idea. But it won't be for a while, though. Sorry, school's a menace. On with the story!  
  
__________________(I'm being simple today)  
  
Yoh leaned against the school walls, hands in his pockets. He sighed. Of course he had watched Anna pull away from the school parking lot. He had even called Megumi and asked her if she would meet Anna on the way to her house. Yoh laughed humorlessly. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect his Anna.  
  
Horo walked around the corner of the building, looking at Yoh. "So when's it gonna start?"  
  
Yoh sighed again. "I don't know. Ren is so heartless, he wouldn't care about the young that are taking residence in this building. Just another opportunity to scare the living crap out of some poor defenseless humans."  
  
"I hear what you're saying, man." Horo leaned against the wall next to Yoh. "It's just, well, maybe we've been at peace to long. Demons like me have forgotten how we used to fight one another for territory, mates, the slightest scrapes of food..."  
  
"Makes you wonder. Is peace really a good thing if it means you're unprepared for the future?"  
  
There was a wary silence between them. The kind of silence that you hear just before a battle has started (a duh, thats exactly the situation). "I have some friends from the restaurant coming over, so we don't have to fight alone. Of course, they probably won't last long, but it's help nonetheless."  
  
Yoh had a faraway look on his face. "I wonder if Anna's alright?"  
  
Horo chuckled. "Still worried about her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's basically all I think about these days. Oh, her and destroying Ren, but let's not get into that."  
  
"Remember what I told you, Yoh. You only have two options when it comes to her. Well, you could go out of control and seriously hurt her, but I don't think you want to do that." Yoh grunted to sign he was listening. "So what are you going to do, Yoh?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You should find out what you're doing soon. The longer you wait, the more she's in trouble."  
  
"I know, I know!" Yoh removed his trademark headphones, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't like either of the choices."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you like it or not."  
  
Yoh sighed for the third time that day. "I know..."  
  
________________  
  
Anna sighed happily (A/N: there's a lot of sighing in this chapter, isn't there?). She and Megumi had become good friends. Megumi was currently washing dishes. Anna leaned on her elbows on the table. "Megumi?"  
  
"Yes, Anna?"  
  
"Why did I have to leave school early?"  
  
"That's a difficult question to answer, Anna. Let's see, how am I going to put this?"  
  
"Horo told me that demons surrounded the school. Does that mean all the other students are in danger?"  
  
Megumi didn't look up once from the dishes. "In a way it doesn't, in a way it does. Are you familiar with the demon Ren?" Anna shook her head, so Megumi continued. "Ren is one of the main demons in the rebellion, you could say. And he's challenged Yoh."  
  
Anna was confused. "Why is he challenging Yoh?"  
  
"That's not my place to tell, you see. I'm sure Yoh will tell you after the battle's over."  
  
"He's going to battle? At my school?" Anna felt a vein pop in her head. Megumi nodded. "But what about the other kids there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Yoh won't let anything become of the kids. Remember the fact that Horo Horo is with him."  
  
"Is Horo Horo relatively powerful?"  
  
Megumi shrugged. "I guess so. It's more like 'Horo has the brains, Yoh has the brawn.' Interesting combination, but effective. Not to mention Horo has a lot of friends. That always helps in a time of battle."  
  
Anna growled. "What about the students?"  
  
"I'm almost positive Yoh wouldn't let them get hurt. Or at least to seriously. It's hard work, trying to hide the fact that you're a demon while at the same time protecting the people you're keeping the secret from."  
  
"So they're in danger?"  
  
"Anna," Megumi finally turned from the soapy dishes. "Ren wants to show humans that demons are going to come out of hiding, and become the top of the food chain again, instead of hunting in the shadow. All those mass murders? It was Ren who caused them, in one way or another. So of course the kids are in danger. It puts Yoh and Horo at a disadvantage." She turned back to the dishes.  
  
There was a silence that made Megumi nervous. "Anna? Don't worry about anyone. Nothing's going to happen to them as long as Horo is watching Yoh's back. Besides all the demons are pretty much after you and you alone. Why do you think Yoh wanted to move to a safer place?" The silence continued. "Anna?" She turned around, only to face an empty room. She sighed angrily, throwing off her gloves. "That girl is way to much trouble for her own good!" She grabbed a coat and raced out the door, in the direction of the school.   
  
_________________  
  
Yoh bristled (or as much as he could without fur). "He's here," he said to Horo Horo. The ice demon nodded.  
  
"You're only just noticing that now? Yoh, he's been here for about five minutes."  
  
"I had other things on my mind."  
  
Ren stepped out from seemingly nowhere. "Like what? Maybe that slut human of yours?"  
  
Yoh felt a vein pop. "Take that back."  
  
"Why, Yoh, you know it's the truth. Give her a week after you finally take her as your mate. She'll be with some human, having the time of her life. She'll throw you away as soon as she can be known as 'Yoh Asakura's mate.'"   
  
A man can only take so much, and Yoh had reached his limit. He let his fangs and claws show. Horo did the same, but he didn't look as menacing as the little fire demon beside him.   
  
Yoh smirked. "Do you want me to add the other two scars to the one on your back? I know they haven't fully healed yet. It's only been a few days, hasn't it?"   
  
Ren growled. "They're pitiful wounds, Yoh. I thought you could do better than that."   
  
"Really? They were so pitiful, you couldn't walk?"  
  
Another growl. "Enough talk! I didn't come here to have a petty conversation!" Ren lunged at Yoh, claws ready to slash. Yoh jumped out of the way at the last moment possible.   
  
Where he was just standing was a crater about as wide as he was tall, and just as deep. Yoh winced. So the kid had power after all? He'd have to concentrate more, though.  
  
He heard some shouts from above him. He looked up, only to see two young boys looking out of the window. Ren also noticed the boys, and smirked. Yoh had panic written all over his face. "Ren, wait-"  
  
Too late. Ren had already fired a small energy blast capable of destroying a small boulder. And these two humans were certainly smaller and softer than boulders. The two stupid boys screamed in terror as the blast came towards them. Yoh closed his eyes as the ball of energy exploded into a white light.  
  
When the light had faded, he looked up again. There wasn't a single mark on the building were the ball should have hit. Horo peeked out of the window, grinning down at Yoh.  
  
"Don't worry, Yoh! The kids are fine! Kick his butt!"  
  
Ren growled. "Stupid. Why did you save humans, when all they'll do is hunt you down for it?"  
  
Horo smiled. "Don't worry about that, spike-head! You have more important things to worry about!"  
  
Ren lowered his gaze just in time to see an angry Yoh charging at him, a ball of fire in his hands. There was no time to react, and Ren was sent flying against the wall, the ball of fire burning a hole in his shirt. Just as he landed, the ball disappeared. He slumped to the ground. Yoh looked down at him. "As long as I'm your opponent, then there will be no deaths of humans. Got that?"  
  
Ren spat at Yoh's feet. "Who's gonna stop me?"  
  
Horo watched the whole thing with interest. Something moving across the street caught his eye, though. He stared at it, wide-eyed. "Oh, no, it can't be..."  
  
Yoh summoned another ball of flame. "I guess I'll stop you. Yeah, who better than me?"   
  
The younger demon growled. He had backed himself up against a corner again. CUrse his mouth, acting without him!  
  
"Yoh!" Horo's voice came from above. "Behind you!"  
  
Yoh turned, and paled. Anna rushed up to him, the pure definition of anger. "And just what do you think you were doing, starting a fight where humans are?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Anna? I thought you went to Megumi's?"  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She yelled. "You could hurt innocent people here, or let everyone know that you're a demon!"  
  
"Anna, calm down, and-"  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!? I'm not to sure I like the fact that the person I love would go so far as to endanger people and not care about it!"  
  
"Who said anything about-"  
  
"I HATE YOU, YOH ASAKURA!"  
  
Yoh was stunned into silence. Horo watched the whole thing, shaking his head. 'She doesn't mean it, Yoh,' he thought.   
  
An evil laugh broke the silence. Everyone watched as Ren stood up. "You hear that, Yoh? She hates you. I guess she's more of a slut that I took her for. Not even waiting to become you mate, but more like the girl who broke Yoh Asakura's heart..."   
  
"Who are you calling a slut?" Anna asked Ren, glaring daggers. The glare was cold enough that it made Ren shiver slightly.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ren said, smirking. Anna, scowling all the while, walked right up to him. Ren scrunched up his nose. "Ugh, don't come so close to me, filthy human."  
  
A vein popped in Anna's head. Quick as lightning, she slapped Ren across the face. Yoh winced, and Horo was stunned. Where did the girl get the nerve?  
  
Ren glared at her. "You bitch..."  
  
"Do you want me to hit you again?"  
  
He shoved her out of the way. "I don't have time for you." (A/N: Trying to act tough after just being slapped? As if we can't see a hand print show on your face) Anna landed on the ground, crying out in pain. That brought Yoh out of his state of stunness. He growled.  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
Ren smirked at Yoh. "Is the slut really that special to you?" He pulled her up by her arm, holding her in front of him. "Let's see you attack me now."  
  
_______________  
  
Go ahead, Ren! I like smart evil people. Most of the time they're cute, too. But Ren kinda isn't. But let's not get into that. Horo: Yahoo! I'm taking a large part in this story! Akina: Yeah, you saved the little boys. They should have died. Watching two demon's fight, not even moving when danger was approaching them... idiots Horo: So why did you make me save them? Akina: I wanted you out of the main picture. Horo: Oh, I feel so good now T_T Please review! 


	14. Trait Fourteen Comforting

Whooee!It's twelve thirty in the morning, I can't sleep, and my computer is right next to me. 2+2=4 Horo: Man, you had a cliffhanger last time! How are you acting so natural? Akina: What's to get all worked up about? Not like it affects me. Horo: Some of your crazed fans will start throwing things at you! Akina: Oh, you mean like these guys over here? * moves out of the way of throwers. All fruit hits Horo, along with a toaster * Horo: Ow! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (another simple, lazy day)  
  
Yoh looked on in horror as Ren held Anna up as a shield. There was no way he could attack, for fear of hitting Anna instead.   
  
Horo looked on in silence. He felt ashamed to be a demon for the first time in his young 750 years. He had been born and raised a demon, and it never bothered him until now. Now, when he saw the schemes demons had been brought up to commit, he felt truly ashamed of ever using his powers. Besides, hadn't demons been born of humans from the beginning?   
  
Anna mentally slapped herself. Stupid. That's what she was. She just had to come out here, had to start trouble, when Yoh had worried so much about her that he had her get out of range of danger before beginning his fight. She knew that Yoh wouldn't purposely endanger anyone, demon or human. So why was she here now, being used as Yoh's weak point?  
  
Ren smirked. It was all so beautiful. Yoh, scared out of his wits. Horo, practically admitting defeat. The slut, feeling the punishment of ever harming his precious face. It was a Kodak moment.   
  
A sudden blast behind him made him jump in surprise. Anna took that opportunity to break free from his hold, rushing over to Yoh's side. She held her wrist were the demon had harshly grabbed her. Yoh looked at her, concern all over his face. Anna smiled at him.  
  
"You're a very bad girl, Anna. Jesus, running from my house in the middle of a conversation, how rude!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Megumi. Gone was the carefree priestess, in her place was a force to be reckoned with. She had armed herself with a wad of talismans, and was glaring at Ren like there was no tomorrow. Anna laughed humorlessly. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Caught up in the moment, sure. Now can we hurry up with this? I have to finish the dishes."  
  
Yoh smiled, readying a fire ball. "Ladies first."  
  
Horo grabbed his snowboard, ready to summon a huge avalanche at a moment's notice. Anna grabbed her bracelets. Ren looked some what nervous (just kidding, he looked A LOT nervous).  
  
They all attack at once (teamwork! happy feelings! ready to puke!). At didn't take long until Ren slumped onto the ground. Yoh stood before, ready to make the final blow. He drew back his clawed hand, ready to slash.   
  
"STOP!"  
  
Yoh stopped mid-blow. Everyone (except for Ren. He was barely conscious.) looked at the newcomer. She had long blue hair, and looked so much like Horo Horo it was uncanny.   
  
Horo gaped at the girl. "Picilla? What are you doing here?"  
  
Picilla ran to Ren's side. "Are you alright, Ren?" When the spoken groaned, she cradled his head. Horo's jaw touched the ground.  
  
"Picilla, what do you think you're doing? He's the enemy!"  
  
She glared at him. "Oh, what did he ever do to you?"  
  
Yoh scratched his head. "Uh, hey, Picilla."  
  
She smiled at Yoh. "Hello, Yoh. How are you? Is my idiot brother bothering you?"  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one who's being oblivious to the fact that there was a big battle you just interrupted!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Horo. No one asked you. Ren, where does it hurt?"  
  
Anna looked at Yoh curiously. She tugged on his arm, bring his ear close to her mouth. "Yoh," she whispered. "What's with the new girl?"  
  
"Picilla? She's Horo's little sis," he whispered back. "They usually get along well, except when you bring up the subject of humans."  
  
"So she doesn't like humans?"  
  
"Oh, she likes them well enough. She just doesn't get the fact that we hide from them."  
  
Anna nodded, and stared back at the ice demon, who was trying to get Ren to stand. 'So Ren and Picilla share views, somewhat,' she thought. 'She's acting as if they're a couple.'  
  
Indeed, Ren and Picilla were acting very familiar. Anna watched as Picilla helped him to stand. Horo Horo popped quite a few veins. "Picilla, you're making a bad decision here."  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" Picilla stuck her tongue out at him, then teleported from view, taking Ren with her. Horo cursed under his breath.  
  
"Well, there goes out prey of the evening."  
  
"I guess so," Yoh said, agreeing. There were a few shouts that got the crew's attention. Some kids and a few teachers were crowding at the windows and doors. Yoh grimaced. "Who's up for high-tailing it out of here?"  
  
There was no need for an answer, as everyone had silently agreed to run on the count of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once in the security of an abandoned park, Yoh slumped against a tree. "Well, there's my exercise for the day."  
  
"I know what you mean, man." Horo slumped next to him. "I'm getting way to old for this."  
  
"Oh, please," Anna said, snorting. Megumi giggled.   
  
Yoh stared at Anna. She was so beautiful, with her arms crossed, that little pout on her face... She caught him looking, and both of them blushed slightly. Yoh felt a wave of desire wash over him, as he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. Oh, holy crap, she was beautiful...  
  
'So are those two going to sneak glances at each other all day or will they actually do something?' Megumi thought. She had decided to stick around as long as she could so she could maybe see some action between the two love birds. But a few shy looks were not romantic.  
  
"Um, can we excuse ourselves?" Yoh asked suddenly hopping up. He grabbed Anna's wrists, and, without waiting for an answer, dashed off, leading/dragging Anna away. Megumi frowned.  
  
"I bet they're going to go start making out, and we don't get to watch. Poo!"  
  
Horo Horo shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it."  
  
"So what do you think it is, then?" Megumi asked. "Don't tell me they're just going to talk."  
  
Horo shrugged. "Actually I'm not sure what they're going to do. But I think your guess was right on the money."  
  
"They're going to talk?" Megumi looked confused. "Two lovebirds like them, just talking? It makes no sense."  
  
"That's because you don't know the whole story."  
  
There was a silence. "Well, are you going to tell me?"  
  
Horo sighed. "Demon instincts are pretty strong. Especially when it comes to ones mate."  
  
"Those two are mates?"  
  
"No, but Yoh's instincts are telling him that. If he doesn't get his instincts together, then someone could get seriously hurt, including Anna."  
  
"No way, Yoh wouldn't harm one hair on Anna's head!"  
  
He shrugged. "I told you, instincts are powerful. See, either he takes her as his mate like his instincts are telling him to, or he lies low for a while until he can control them."  
  
There was another silence. "So Yoh's going to probably tell her about the whole thing now."  
  
"That's my guess."  
  
"Oh, I feel so sorry for the two! A love that crosses the boundaries of species! It's so precious, and their love is so doomed!"  
  
"Little ray of sunshine, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh, the agony of it all! The sorrow! The pain!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down! Don't go crazy on me!"  
  
Megumi threw herself against Horo's chest. She started crying uncontrollably. "Horo, why does such a perfect love have to end like this?"  
  
The words touched a soft spot in Horo's heart. He patted Megumi on the back. "I don't know. I seriously don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but I want to make the last one about the conversation between Yoh and Anna. I think you guys will hate me with either choice, right? Well, afterwards, if you wish to make a complaint, take it up with my buddy Horo here! * shoves Horo Horo forward * Horo: Um, hi! Please, ladies and gents, put down all pitchforks and shovels. Please review! 


	15. Trait Fifteen Adorable

Sniff! Last chapter, guys. It's been a good one, yes it has, and I'll never forget the joy of having a first story! Oh, the wonder of it all! Horo: So are you going to release me now? Akina: Hell, no! I've captured you, and by all rights I own you! But I don't own Shaman King. Horo: So you don't own me? Akina: Where the hell did you think up that one?   
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Yoh slowed his pace down to a walk. He wasn't one bit tired, but Anna was panting. "What... was... that... for..." she asked between pants. They were back at the cemetery she had first met Yoh at. Yoh leaned against the tree.   
  
"Anna, I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
The look on his face was so painful, so intense. Anna started to worry slightly as she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her, and they sat there for a few minutes in silence.   
  
'I'm going to explode if I don't tell her soon,' Yoh thought. 'But the second I tell her...'  
  
  
"Anna," he said, receiving a 'hm?' from the exterminator in his arms. "I have to tell you... this isn't easy at all... oh man..."  
  
"What is it, Yoh?"  
  
He looked at her. Everything about her he loved so much. "Anna, you know how demons take mates, right?"  
  
She nodded. Was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say?  
  
"Well, it's not just based on feelings, you know. Instinct take a big role in it, too. A demon knows who their mate is supposed to be before they even meet the person."  
  
"Like destiny?"  
  
Yoh chuckled. "Where'd you think the word came from? It's what some people call it, destiny, but I usually don't buy into it."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Yoh?"  
  
"What I'm saying is, I want you as my mate."  
  
Anna smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Of course I will."  
  
"No, Anna, I'm saying I want you as my mate, but I can't have you. You're to young, to innocent for me. I don't you to have a mate before you're ready."  
  
"I am ready!" Anna protested. Yoh just shook his head.  
  
"Having a mate isn't like marriage at all, you know. There's no such thing as divorce, no such things as an affair, nothing like that."  
  
Anna closed her eyes. "I don't want to do any of that stuff. I want to be with you."  
  
Yoh sighed. "But you can't. I'm not letting you have a mate at the age of sixteen. I know, when I was born, it seemed like a natural thing, and some demons still think of it like that, but see, these are the modern times. You'd be shunned for it, and I can't let that happen to my Anna."  
  
"So why are we even talking about this?"  
  
"Because. My instincts are telling me at every waking moment to take you in my arms, kiss you, etc, etc, but I don't want to do these things. Well, I don't see the harm in kissing you or anything, but it's the etc's I worry about."  
  
Anna merely nodded. She could tell were he was going with this, and she dreaded it.  
  
"Anna, if I left for a while, would you still love me when I came back?"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at a leave that had fallen from the tree they were leaning against. "Depends on if you still love me."  
  
Yoh smiled. "I'll always love you, Anna. You know that."  
  
"I know." Her eyes started to water. "How long will you be away?"  
  
He sighed. "For a long time, Anna. At least two years."  
  
"I can't be without you for two whole years!"  
  
"Do you think this is easy for me?" Yoh asked innocently. Anna paused. "I mean, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Ironic that it's me that's asking to leave."  
  
Anna started crying. "Promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And you won't find some demon girl to hang with without me."  
  
He laughed. "I won't Anna. Don't worry." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss. Finally, Yoh pulled away, smile on his face. He tapped her on the nose. "Who knew you could kiss that good, Anna?"  
  
She hugged him. "Only you, Yoh."  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Epilogue  
  
Manta looked up at Anna. "Yoh hasn't been by lately. Do you know what's up?"  
  
Anna sighed, leaning on her elbows. "He decided to take a break from all this human company. He said it was hard not to devour you on the spot, you looked like the perfect snack all the time."  
  
Manta gulped. "Um, when's he coming back?"  
  
"Oh, once he gets this little problem fixed.  
  
"Hamburger and sushi, up!" Horo brought out two plates setting them in front of the humans. "Oh, and a letter for the young lady in blue." He handed the startled girl an envelope. Anna raised one eyebrow, and took the letter and opened it.  
  
'Dear Anna, How are you? I'm enjoying Nerima, but it's not as fun   
here as it would be if you were here. I stopped drinking after the umpteenth   
attempt to poison me. I didn't know there were so many people that hate me out there. It was a painful experience. I almost bit some of my friend's heads   
off. But enough about me. Are you keeping up okay? You tell me if a demon tries  
to bother you. I'll take care of them in a heartbeat. I'll see you again soon!  
Love, Yoh'  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Aw, how sweet. I think I added some fluff without it making me sick to my stomach. Sorry 'bout the short chapter again. And with the ending that no one expected. Like I said, all complaints, physical or verbal, go to Horo Horo. He put me up to it. Horo: What did I ever do to you? Thank you for reading, reviewing, being there, sniff, oh man, emotional moment. At twelve o'clock midnight. Oh man, I'm crying. Check out my new story in the Kodoma no Omocha section, and be on the look out for a sequel to this. Thank you! ^^ 


End file.
